The Personality Chase
by ClarityVee
Summary: When Oz, Alice and Gil continue to find Alice's memories, they stumble upon a girl who needs they're help. But, this girl's problems aren't ordinary, and she seems to basically be a robot with human skin! But what happens when they find out what her deal really is? Oz x OC, T for some content and language
1. Chapter 1 : Meeting Olivia

**I finally got into Pandora Hearts, and let me say, IT IS FANTASTIC! I AM NOW AN OZ FANGIRL! ^^ He reminds me of myself in a weird way. I'm optimistic, bright and cheerful like he is. I might even crossplay as him one day. Yes, so Oz. In this fanfiction, the OC is meant to take the place of anyone. You can pretend it's a random OC, it's me or yourself! (if you so wish) You're welcome fangirls. This takes place in the middle of the story, before Alice and Break get captured by the Cheshire Cat. I hope you enjoy! :) (By the way, what's with anime and manga ALWAYS making girls wear skirts even if they're tomboyish? I tried to give the OC pants, but in my head it didn't seem right) Anyway, I don't own Pandora Hearts the only thing that's mine is my fan-made story.**

_Climp clomp, climp clomp._ The sound of the horse's hooves walking on the path were steady and calm, making me drowsy. I stared out the window letting the slight breeze blow my hair away from my face, hitting me in the eye once or twice...

"Oz, you seem a bit quiet. Is anything wrong?"

"Eh? Why would you think that, Gil?"

"Well, for one thing, you're usually the energetic one while Alice's been trying to pull you out of a deep sleep for hours."

"I wasn't sleeping! I was thinking..."

"For that long?"

"I was a good studier back in the day. Don't you remember? You always said 'Master Oz, I'm glad you're so serious about your studies, but shouldn't you take a break?' I may have been in the abyss for ten years in this world, but I'm still the same old Oz. It seemed like only an hour or two. And why would I sleep with my eyes open? Or even sleep while staring out the window?" I gave Gil a big ol' cheeky smile. He just scoffed and looked the other way. I giggled silently to myself and continued to look out the carriage window. The scenery was pretty. The trees were full of foliage and the sky was crystal clear. Oh~, how I love springtime!

Gil, Alice and I were still looking for the rest of Alice's memories. All we know is that they're all over this world, and the pocket watch I found caused Alice to find me, and that's how everything started. While cruising along the path into the next town, I heard bushes rustling. I saw a blurred figure running then suddenly stop. From the noise I heard, it sounded like whatever it was fell hard. There was silence after that.

"STOP THE CARRIAGE!" I shouted. Without even waiting for the carriage to stop completely, I opened up the door and leaped out. I pounced over to the figure and I saw...a person. It was a girl! She had on ripped clothes, probably from the bushes, and small spots of dried blood where all over her. Her dark hair was a complete rat's nest and full of leaves. I couldn't just leave her like this! I can't just let her die out here!

"GIL! COME QUICK!"

Gil obeyed just like a servant would and rushed over to me. "What is it, Oz?"

"This girl, she was running and fell. I think she's unconscious..." I said while brushing her hair away from her cut and bruised face. Gil picked her up and carried her to the carriage bridal style. We all got back in and lay her down on the seat, resting her head in my lap. I kept staring at her while riding, I couldn't help but think. What was causing her to run so frantically? Could we help her? I continued to stroke her hair, getting all the leaves out gently. I didn't want to hurt her in this state. In this condition, she doesn't need any more injuries.

When we arrived in the next town, we took her to the nearest doctor to see what we could do. Alice and Gil left right away to search town, convinced she was in good hands, but I stayed the whole time. It's not that I don't trust the doctors, but if she woke up, I didn't want her to be afraid and alone; I'd explain what happened to her. I don't know this girl but I want to help her. I waited outside to room sitting on a bench, until the doctor came out.

"Are you friends with this girl?"

"Y-yes!" I hesitated. I had to lie to see her. We'd both be screwed any other way.

"She's fine and will wake up any moment now. But, something seems to be odd about her eyes. I have no idea what caused it. But, she's perfectly fine, no worries."

"Thank you, may I go in?"

The doctor nodded, and I walked into the room. The girl was sleeping in the hospital bed, and the golden evening light was shining through the window on her, making her look angelic. I sat down on the edge of the bed by her feet and stared at her. After about five or ten minutes, her eyes started to move. Her eyelids slowly opened and she was awake. She looked around the room and then at me. Her face was expressionless, like she was in a trance. She sat up and opened her mouth to speak, and her voice shocked me, because it lacked emotion.

"Who are you? Why am I here?"

"Y-You were running in the woods and fell, then you wouldn't wake up. I found you and brought you here because I didn't want you to get hurt. Oh, I'm Oz by the way." I cheerfully said and smiled at her. Her face continued to stay emotionless, showing no sign of fear, despair or even joy. "What's your name?" I asked her.

"My name is Olivia." she said in a monotone voice. Her visage still stayed bland. Is she pulling something on me?

"Olivia, huh? That name's cute! A cute name for a cute girl! I like it," I smiled at her. "Nice to meet you, Olivia!" I held my hand out to her. She kept staring into my eyes for a few seconds before evaluating my hand and finally shook it. Her grip seemed to lack life, like she was from the undead or something. Is she really alright? Something seems off.

"Do you feel well? Or ill at all? Do you think you can walk? I'll help you if you need it."

Olivia took a few seconds before responding, she seems to do that. "You ask a lot of questions."

I face-planted. "I'm sorry. I'm just curious, that's all."

She kept staring at me, making me nervous, until she finally stood up and walked toward the window. She placed her hand on the window, seeming to searching for something in the sky. The sun was naturally highlighting her dark brown hair around the edges, giving her head an auburn halo. She turned around and asked, "Where are my clothes?"

"Oh, I'm not sure. But I don't think you'd want to put them back on, they were all ripped and dirty." I started getting a little nervous. Girls basically cherish their clothes, right? What if the doctor or nurse disposed of them while she was being checked up on? What do I do? "I-If you want, I can take you to a shop and get you new clothes! How's that sound?" I asked her cheerfully.

"That's fine." Olivia said blankly after a few moments. I let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Hey, Olivia, do you want to wash up a little bit and fix your hair? It's a bit messed up." She continued to stare without emotion. "Not in a horrible way! But your face has a little dried blood on it and your hair got messed up when you fell!" Olivia turned and walked into the bathroom. She closed the door and shortly after I heard the facet running, then a few noises I can't describe. I'm guessing she was getting the knots out of her hair. She came out and her face was clear. She had a really pretty face with a nice even skin tone. Her hair seemed a bit frizzy at the top of her head, but it looked soft and un-oily and brushed against her shoulders gently.

"Wow! Olivia, you look great! Let's get you out of her and buy you some new clothes to wear!" She stood in the same spot for a few seconds then headed towards the door behind me. I checked Olivia out of the hospital at the front desk and the two of us walked out into the streets of the village. It was a pretty small town, so a clothes shop should be close. We walked around a little until we stumbled upon a shop filled with girls' clothing.

"What about this place?" I asked. Olivia stared at the slide-open door for a bit then walked inside without giving me any acknowledgment. I followed behind her into the shop. I looked around the store trying to suggest clothes for Olivia, but she would just glance over and stare down whatever I picked out, then return to finding something that piqued her interest. I finally found a pretty dress. It was heather grey, and had ruffles from underneath the bust down to the bottom hemline. The straps were about an inch or two thick, and the hemline seemed the stop halfway between the middle of the thigh and the knee.

"Hey, Olivia, what about this?" I held up the dress to her. She stared at it, and then felt it between her fingers. She took it from me and headed to the changing room. After a minute or two, she came out to look at herself in the mirror. Not to be mean, but the way she just stood there with her legs shoulder-length apart and that face she gave off, she looked kind of derpy. If I got her to smile, or even bring some life into her face, I bet she'd look way better. It didn't look bad on her, but the way she was giving off, she looked so stupid. It needed something else to minimize that effect. I searched around the store until I found a small white sweater that went to the waist and was ¾ arms length. I found Olivia still looking at herself in the mirror and handed her the sweater. She turned to look at me and I just gave her a smile saying "Try it on!" She put it on over the dress and buttoned the top button. It was better, but not enough. I stared her up and down and realized she wasn't wearing shoes. I got her some silver ballet flats to wear. She was starting to look human, but a depressed human. She still needed something else, but I couldn't decide what. I shrugged it off and went to buy the clothes for her.

When I finished paying, the two of us walked out and ran into Gil and Alice. They seemed a bit tired.

"How'd the memory-hunting go?"

"We didn't find anything." Gil said.

"That's too bad. We'll just have to keep searching!"

"How's she doing?" Alice asked.

"Oh, Olivia's fine," I said. "but she's a bit odd." I whispered.

"How so?" Alice whispered back.

"Well, she seems to be lacking all emotion, she stares at you before she answers a question or takes a step, and she never changes her expression. She's like an undead zombie or something." I hated saying these things, because I felt like I'd hurt her emotionally, but I'd have no idea how since Olivia stays the same way no matter what. I felt like she was a close friend like Alice or Gil, or even Sharon-chan, and I don't want to say bad things about them.

"Maybe she's affected from the fall or something?"

"Maybe so," I replied to Alice. "What do we do with her now? I can't leave her alone now."

"Why not? She was by herself before."

"And look where that got her! She fell and could've died if we didn't find her!"

"It's not my fault she's clumsy!" Alice said matter-of-factly.

"She looked like she was running for her life! All I know is her name. She might need help. I wanna help her!"

"Since when are you so protective over her?"

"Since I saw her unconscious on the ground while on our way here!"

Alice didn't reply after that. It seemed our whispering became shouting. She was too taken back by how I was protective over Olivia. But we both know she'd be hopeless out there by herself in this state. "Just until she's better? Once she's alright, she can go her own way. She needs us right now, Alice. Right, Gil?"

Gil was shocked I dragged him in. "A-Ahh...I guess so. She would have a hard time all alone the way she is right now."

"Please, Alice?"

Alice seemed to be a bit angry with the decision, but she mumbled "She can stay for a while, I guess."

"Thank you, Alice." I said gratefully. She just hmphed! on the subject and turned away from me. I guess she has a new grudge.

I turned towards Olivia, who was staring to her side. "Olivia?" She immediately turned her head to face me, her face still lacked emotion, but the face she made was different. Instead of her other face, which appeared bored, this face seemed to be longing for something. "You get to travel with us until you're ready to go by yourself. Isn't that great?" I asked cheerfully. She slowly nodded her head. Olivia then took my hand and pointed to her left. There was a small cart selling stuff. "Eh? Do you want to go look over there?" Olivia again slowly nodded her head. "We can go over there," she dragged me with her to the cart. Now instead of our conversations being awkward, they were now like I was her big brother or even her dad! She was acting more childish. Once we got closer, I noticed the cart was selling necklaces. "Oh, I see. Which one do you want?" Olivia immediately pointed to a smaller necklace. It had a silver chain, and it had a yellow gem shaped like a rectangle. It seemed to be way fancier and shinier than everything else the cart had, so I really don't blame her for picking that one.

"We'd like this one please." I told the lady working the cart, holding up the necklace to her. Olivia tried to snatch it from my hand, but I kept it away from her when she tried, playfully teasing her like an older brother.

"Alright then, sir-hmm..."

"Is something the matter?"

"Oh no, it's just, I don't remember seeing this necklace before...oh well, you can still purchase this item." The lady gave us the necklace and I paid her the money. "Thank you for the service."

"Thank you for the necklace," I said.

Olivia was starting to fidget a little. She seemed to really want this necklace. Honestly, I don't see what's so great about it. It may just be a girl thing. "Calm down," I laughed. "Here, I'll help you put it on." Olivia's face still stayed emotionless, but seemed very eager with anticipation. She turned around and lifted her hair so it wouldn't get caught on the chain. I fumbled a bit with the opening, but I got it. As soon as it fell against her neck when I let go, Olivia fell over like a ton of weight had just been place on her. She was all fours on the ground, and white light started to surround around her coming from the ground. Her shoulders were shaking like crazy. I ran to face her and crouched down to be face-to-face with her. Olivia was staring at the ground and I heard a soft sound emerging from her, but I couldn't place it.

"Olivia! Are you all right?"

Olivia jerked her head up, and she was hysterical, and I mean like horror movie hysterical. She was laughing like a madman and her eyes were so wide they looked like they'd pop out any second. They were also bloodshot.

"Oz!" Gil shouted at me, "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure! I'm trying to find out!" I yelled back at him.

Olivia continued to laugh hysterically, a huge wind blowing from below her like a wind tunnel. Her hair went flying off her shoulders, and her bangs kept hitting her in the face. The necklace started to fly upward, smacking Olivia repeatedly in the cheek. She didn't seem to notice.

"Olivia! Talk to me! Say something! I know you can talk!"

She stared into my eyes closely, and continued to laugh, louder than ever. I reached forward and grabbed her by the shoulders. The wind began blowing harder. What was going on?

"OLIVIA!" I shouted. I needed her to respond. Suddenly, the whole scene started to disappear, and the light and wind slowly died down. Olivia began to become sane again (well, as sane as she was before being an emotionless robot). She stared into my eyes like she was about to be attacked by a vicious monster. Her eyes began to close and she fell into my lap. Then I realized what the doctor meant by there was something odd about her eyes.

Her eyes were completely colorless.


	2. Chapter 2 : Personality and Power

**Wow, overnight I got two reviews! That's a new record! ^^ (because I suck and don't post anything for long periods of time). Please enjoy Chapter 2. This chapter will explain a lot of Chapter 1, just like magical girl anime! First episode : Why am I wearing this outfit and battling lame monsters with cheesy, weak attacks? Second Episode : Ohhh, that's why!**

** LovelyDemon : Olivia is not a horror movie ghost...don't worry, she'll get less creepy. She may get scary when she gets mad, though later on. But, you saying Olivia's creepy depresses me...I partly based her of off me. I'm not creepy! D: (I'm just giving you a hard time. XD) And funny you mention Break, he plays an important part in this chapter! :) I DON'T OWN PANDORA HEARTS SO DON'T NAG AT ME**

Her eyes...they don't have any color. The iris of her eyes were colorless. They had a black circle to show the edge of where her iris should be, and her pupils. But, they were all black and white. How did I not notice earlier? Maybe because I was too focused on her showing emotion on her face and voice instead of what color her eyes were...but what does this mean?

"Is she alright?" Gil asked.

"She is," said a voice. I turned around and saw Break behind me, leaning over me to look at Olivia in my lap. "Well, for right now at least."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked Break.

"Come with me and I'll explain everything." Break got up and started walking, gesturing for me to follow. I got up and put Olivia on my back, giving her a piggy-back ride. I followed and hurried to catch up to him.

"Break, what did you mean when you said Olivia's alright for now?"

"So Olivia's her name? How cute," he chuckled softly. "Well, Olivia here isn't any ordinary girl. She has great power that many people want. She's able to sense things, and can alter things around her at will. This power, while it is great, is very dangerous, not only for the people who can be affected by her power, but for herself. Many people and other organizations are wanting it to make the world the way they want, but Olivia here understands the danger. Every change that occurs has a consequence, but those after her power don't realize this. They try to take it, but it's way easier said then done."

"What does that have to do with her being alright?" I asked.

"It has to do with it a lot. Her power developed from her personality. Without her personality, her power will be vulnerable and anyone can take it. And without her personality, she will die."

"She'll...die?"

"Yes, if you haven't guessed by now, her personality was drained away. Much like Alice's memories, they're scattered around. But, unlike Alice's memories, Olivia is just a walking, lifeless corpse without her personality. And bits of her personality are hidden inside different objects, like that necklace. Did you wonder why she wanted it so badly? It's because a fragment of herself was hidden in it."

"Now that you mention it, she did want it more than anything at that moment," I started. "But how did she know it was there? If they're _hidden_, and she's _searching_ for the fragments of her personality, why did she take notice of the necklace?"

"Good question," Break said. "While Olivia can't remember her personality mentally since it was taken from her, her body can physically feel where they are when she's near. You two were only a few feet away from that cart when you walked out the store, so therefore she could sense it physically and longed to get it back, even if she doesn't understand it."

"I guess that makes sense...but what about the scene that just happened back there?"

"Hmmm...I'm not entirely sure, but I'm guessing that this is the first fragment of her personality that's returned to her. Her body probably had to get used to becoming more human again. Although, why it was that big of a commotion I don't understand."

"And, what about her eyes?"

"They show how much life is in her, and how much power she holds. Before she collapsed a few minutes ago, she was filled with no power or life at all, causing her to act the way she did. The more of her personality she gains back, the more life she gains, and the more of her power returns to her. To live, she must have all of the fragments returned to her. She'll become more and more like her true self once another personality fragment is returned to her."

"So, you're saying that Olivia will die without her power as well as her personality?"

"Not necessarily. Olivia was alive and well all her life without her power. But once it came to her, she became different on the inside, she still had the same heart she did before, but she now held a great responsibility. She now had to be careful about her feelings and actions, or she might've tipped off the power and caused a disaster among the world. But, since her power developed from her personality, she doesn't have to find all the fragments. The only necessary ones are the ones that return her actual personality. This particular fragment she just received was a big one, holding both her power and her true self. While this is great, it is not necessary to have all of the fragments that contain her power. Although, for everyone's sake, I say we find all of them so the world won't befall a terrible fate."

Olivia can really do all of this? Just by glancing at her, you'd never even think about it. Even with her being lifeless, hopeless, and bland, she was cute. How can a cute girl like her hold power like that? Why her?

"I understand that this is a lot to take in right now, Oz-kun, but she is really capable of doing such things like this."

"...there's still one thing I don't understand..."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"How do you know all of this?"

"Ahh~ You see, Pandora has been keeping an eye of her for a few days. Just like you, we don't want this power to get into the wrong hands and have this girl leave us...we should probably lay her down in a bed and let her rest. I think an inn's just around the corner."

Break and I continued to walk for another few minutes. I started noticing that Olivia started getting some body heat. When she grabbed my hand to pull me over to the cart, her hand was ice cold. Now with her hands wrapped around her neck, they were warmer than before. They were still cold, but not too cold. I'm guessing this id from the fragment being returned to her.

We finally found the inn Break was talking about, and got a room. Once we entered the room, I carefully dropped Olivia off my back and put her on the bed. I got down on my knees and stayed by her side.

"What an adorable little lovebird scene." Break said.

"I-I don't like her!...that way," I blushed. "I just...can't believe that...she's missing who she is." I really wasn't lying. I really don't believe that something like this is even possible. A person loosing their personality...it's a sad thought. I can only imagine what she's dealing with. Break just made a noise that said _Oh, suuuuure. That's it._ I just ignored it (while blushing in the process) and turned back around to face away from him.

"Don't be embarrassed, Oz-kun, she really is a cute girl. She's very cheerful and sensitive. She's also an intelligent and caring girl, and can be stubborn when she wants to. I'd probably would go after her, but then I'd be considered a p-"

"I already said I don't like her that way!" Where is he even getting that idea? I just met this girl today and she was acting like a robot. How would I fall for that? I'll admit her face is cute and I called her cute, but that was mostly to be nice.

"Uu-uuhhhnnn." I turned around again and Break lifted his head in surprise. Olivia was making sounds in her sleep. She kept tossing and turning until she opened her eyes. Her eyes weren't colorless anymore, but were an extremely pale gray. Break was right, she seemed more lively now. "Oz, right?"

"Y-yeah! That's correct. My name is Oz. How are you feeling?"

"Wha...what happened back there?" Her voice sounded tired. She had emotions now!

"I'm not so sure myself, but, you got some of your personality back."

"I did?"

"Yeah," I said softly with a smile on my face.

"I don't feel too different," she said shyly.

"Don't let that fool you. You're acting a lot differently now."

"Oz, my head hurts a little."

"You seem tired, too. Go back to sleep."

"But I'm not tired."

"Olivia, you need some sleep. Please?"

Olivia was speechless. She slowly closed her eyes and went back to sleep. "Didn't I tell you she was cute?" Break asked.

"She does have a cutesy personality," I admitted, "but she wasn't very stubborn like you said."

"One fragment gives back so much of her personality at once. That necklace she's wearing was holding a large amount of her personality. She'll eventually be back to normal after she gets all of her personality fragments."

"I can't understand how a girl like her got caught up in a huge mess like this. She doesn't seem like the type...even by how you described her, she doesn't seem that way. By the way she just spoke with me, she seems like one of those innocent, shy girls that grow huge crushes on the hero."

"You'll meet the real Olivia soon enough," Break said. "It's almost dinnertime, do you think we should order room service, Oz-kun?"

"Let's wait until she wakes up. She must be hungry after all that's happened today."

o.O.o

"What do you want to eat, Olivia-chan?" Break asked her. She seemed to be a bit uncomfortable.

"Uh, umm, I'm not so sure...maybe just a salad. With olives!"

"If that's what you want," Break said in a seductive voice. It really bugged me. _You sick, old pedo!_

Break got up and ordered the food for all three of us. Olivia was staring down at her hands and avoiding eye contact with me. The two of us were just sitting there, awkward and silent. I decided to start a conversation with her.

"So, Olivia, it seems like I'll be spending a lot of time with you."

"Eh?" she asked quietly.

"I'm going to help you find all your personality fragments. And since we'll be spending a lot of time together, I think we should get to know each other better."

"Sure, what...do you want to know?" A blush grew across her face. She was probably embarrassed about talking to me like this.

"Well, just about you. You only told me your name. Tell me your favorite things."

"Oh, well um..I like...reading...and I like beluga whales..."

"Beluga whales?"

"...Yes..."

"They are pretty cool animals." I said happily. I tried to make her feel more comfortable.

"Mhm...I also like looking at the sakura trees in Spring. I like Spring..."

"That's nice...I like Spring, too!"

Olivia smiled a tiny smile. She looked like she was happier than she was a few minutes ago speaking with me in the room. Break came back to the table and told us the food would be ready in ten minutes. After that, it was mostly Break asking Olivia questions and her nodding yes or shaking her head no. They were pretty stupid questions, too. Now I see why Alice sees him as only a clown.

When the food came, Olivia dug right into her salad. She must've been really hungry. She was gulping down several olives at once when she realized I was watching her, and stopped out of embarrassment.

"You must really like olives, huh, Olivia-chan?" Break asked her.

"M-mhm." she quickly spat out. I could see slight perspiration on her forehead from her embarrassment. She picked up her fork and quietly ate the rest of her salad. When we were all finished, we headed back up to our room in the inn. On the way up, Olivia stopped in her tracks going down the hallway, and ran back down the other way. I followed behind her. Could she have found another fragment of her true self?

She turned around the left corner, the opposite way of the inn's dining hall. She walked faster and faster, until she was running. I started to run, too. She ran until she came to a supply closet that read "Employees Only." She grabbed the doorknob and it wouldn't open. She freakishly looked around for something, until she found a hair pin on the ground. She took it, bent it, then stuck it in the lock. She harshly opened the door open and searched through the closet until she grabbed a box filled with extra pillowcases for all the rooms. A huge flash went before our eyes and she dropped the box. She then fell to her knees, and fell forward. "Olivia!" I went to her side and saw she was asleep like earlier today. She must've found another fragment. I gave her a piggy-back ride back to our room. When I opened the door, Gil and Alice were sitting on the couch and Break was sitting on a chair eating a lollipop.

"Oz!" Alice shouted at me. "Where were you all that time? Is she still out of it?"

"You know she has a name, right? Her name's Olivia. And she fell asleep again. She was awake. But, she ran off, and I think she found another one of her personality fragments."

"Well, isn't she persistent? Two in one day. She must be worn out." Break said seductively. What's with him speaking like a pedophile?

"We should put her down to rest," Gil said. "It's the best thing for her."

I nodded and lay her down on the bed as I did about an hour ago. Her body became even warmer than before. She seemed to be less pale than before. How much could one little personality fragment do? I don't really understand all of this, but I know I want to help Olivia. If we didn't, if I didn't, who would?

"It's getting late. We should all go to bed soon," Break said. He got up and walked towards the closet. "You guys keep an eye on Olivia-chan for us at Pandora, 'kay?" He stared at me while saying that like I was the only one in the room. Break stepped into the closet and left. That guy is such a weirdo.

"He's right, it is getting a bit late." Gil said. "I'll take the couch, you two can sleep in the other beds."

"Alright then, it's settled then. Goodnight everyone," Alice said. She left the main room and went to the other half to go to bed. Gil got a blanket and curled up on the couch and fell asleep. I stayed by Olivia for a few more minutes before going to bed in the other room. I crawled into the bed and lay there, staring at the ceiling. I couldn't fall asleep. I don't know what's keeping me up. Nothing's really bothering me. After an hour of failed attempts to go to sleep, I heard noises from the other room. I got up and saw Olivia staring out the window, sitting on her knees. I walked over and sat down next to her.

"You find another fragment about an hour and a half ago. Feel any different?"

She shook her head no. "I don't know why I can't feel a difference...Oz, how do you know about my personality fragments?"

"Break told me. He works for Pandora, and they're trying to protect you."

"I see. I know I'm different than when you first met me this afternoon, but...I don't remember changing or feeling different."

We were both quiet for a while after she said that, then an idea came to me.

"I've noticed when you find a fragment, you fall asleep for a while, maybe the fragment adjusts inside of you while you're asleep! Maybe that's why you don't feel the difference, because you're asleep!"

"Maybe you're right, Oz." she said with a small smile. I looked into her eyes, they were still that extremely pale gray. This one must've just been a part of her true self. This time, she seemed to be sweeter, and less shy than before. She makes me smile for no reason like this.

"Olivia, what color are you're eyes supposed to be?"

"Dark brown," she said. "Like my hair."

"We seem to have some way to go before we get them back to their original color."

"Mhm."

Both of us kept staring out the window for a while. I still wanted to know more about her power.

"What's your power like?"

Olivia let out a small gasp. She was taken back by me asking her this. "Well, I don't like to use it. It's far too powerful and dangerous. I can change things just by me wishing for it, but I have to really want it to happen, to will it to happen. It's not like wishing for a bike for your birthday like a little kid. If I utterly desire something around me to happen or change, it can. I decide whether or not to let that happen. But I never do."

"Why not? It seems pretty cool!"

"It's dangerous! I used it once, and other bad things started to happen because of what I did. I told myself I'd never use my power again. It was so stupid, and such a terrible thing happened." At this point, tears started to form at the corners of her eyes. She hid her face behind her hands and started to softly sob.

"Olivia..." I stretched my arm out and put it around her shoulder, then curled it around to have her head rest in my neck. "It's alright. I'll keep you safe. I'll make sure your power won't hurt anyone or anything. Gil, Alice, Break, and all of Pandora will help keep you safe."

"Really?" she asked between sobs.

"Mhm."

"Thank...you.." she continued to quietly cry, just letting the tears rolls down her cheeks onto my neck and shirt.

"I'm sorry I brought it up. I didn't know it was a sensitive subject for you. I don't blame you at all."

"You didn't know...don't blame yourself. No one's to blame." Olivia sobbed into my neck.

I rubbed her back with my hand, then lifted her chin to politely get her head off my neck. She wiped away her tears with her hand. "It's really late. We should both get to bed," she said. "Goodnight."

"Right, goodnight." I stood up and walked away from the window, but stayed in the room until I was sure Olivia was alright. She went to sleep, and I crawled back into my bed. I lay down in bed for a while thinking about what just happened with Olivia. She seems to be gaining back her personality quickly. She went from a lifeless person, to a shy girl, to the girl next door. I wonder why things are moving that way. Maybe they're phases she went through before she reached to the personality she has now. Or maybe they're all small parts of her personality altogether, like she could get shy at certain times or around certain people. I don't know...all of this was a bit crazy for me. But then again, I was stuck in the abyss for ten years, nothing really seems to make sense anymore... (at this point, Oz fell asleep).

**There's Chapter 2! The title seems to make much more sense now, doesn't it? I loved the part where Break and Oz were talking about Olivia after she wakes up, and Oz gives an example of a female character in almost every shounen (HINATA AND ORIHIME!) Oz and Olivia seemed to get along very well, a lot closer than I imagined at this point. Oh, well. That's what happened when you just write without any idea of where it's going until a certain point way ahead in time. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3 : Friends and Foes

**Two more reviews! I love reviews! It's sad that the same two people keep reviewing, though. And just a heads up, Spring Break ends tomorrow, so I might not be able to post a chapter everyday like I've been doing. So enjoy Chapter 3. It may be all you can read for a few days. In this chapter, there's some Oz x Alice, so be prepared. Nothing too big, but it's one-sided. Poor Alice, that's what you get for putting Oz in the friend zone all this time!**

**I DON'T OWN PANDORA HEARTS SO DON'T NAG AT ME! THIS IS JUST A FANMADE STORY!**

I woke up the next morning and found Alice was still asleep, the covers were all messed up and she was snoring. I climbed out of bed and headed into the kitchen. I poured myself a glass of milk when Gil walked past me and placed his hat on my head. "Good morning, Master Oz."

"Morning, Gil!"

"Morning you guys."

Both Gil and I turned towards the window and saw Olivia standing there smiling at us.

"Morning, Olivia. How you feeling today?" I asked her.

"I feel better than yesterday," she said. "Is Alice still sleeping?" I nodded.

"You're awfully cheerful today," Gil stated bluntly. Olivia just giggled and pit-patted her way towards the two of us.

"I'm just happy. I get to go travel with you guys starting today! I've never traveled before. I've always stayed home until now."

"Well, it''s good that you're excited." I said to her. She happily nodded. She was awfully cheerful compared to yesterday. Break did say she was a cheerful girl. This just made her even more cute! I patted her head and she just closed her eyes and accepted it. She didn't seem to be bothered by it.

Alice came out from the bedroom and gasped. She looked hurt. She looked at me with painful eyes and then walked into the bathroom.

"I wonder what's making her upset...you don't think it's me, is it?" Olivia asked.

"Of course not, Alice just doesn't like very many people. She just needs to adapt." Gil said. Olivia didn't seem to believe him. She walked to the fridge and grabbed some cream cheese, then grabbed a bagel from the cabinet. Alice came back out of the bathroom and sat down at the table.

"Manservant, get me breakfast!"

I sighed. I got tired of her calling me manservant. She gave me the evil eye, and I got her some toast. Alice swiped the pieces of toast out of my hand and started devouring them. I just brushed off the action, being used to it. We all ate breakfast and went back to our carriage. In the carriage, Alice started giving off a bad vibe. She sat as far away from Olivia as possible. On one side, she sat on the right side, Gil on the left. Olivia sat across from Gil, and I sat across from Alice. She seemed really pissed, but I have no idea what it was that tipped her off this early.

While Alice was being furious for an unknown reason, Olivia seemed to be enjoying herself. She was staring out the window watching the trees and the clouds. Alice kept giving her looks and scoffed at her every now and then. I started to get the feeling Alice doesn't like Olivia very much, but I wonder why. I decided to ask her at the right time, when no one is around to bug us.

The four of us didn't reach the next town until the next day. We got out and explored around town a bit. Olivia was beaming and super excited about everything. She kept gazing at all the buildings and kept deeply breathing in the foreign air. She was a natural tourist. It kept making me smile. Olivia was acting really adorable today. I've never seen anything cuter. I finally started to enjoy myself like her and started seeing what was great about everything. Gil even started to smile, but Alice was like a bump on a log, still being angry. I noticed and walked over to her.

"Alice, can we talk? Privately."

"Oh, what? You're finally paying attention to me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Stop acting so innocent!" People were starting to stare at us and whisper. I panicked and pulled Alice away behind a building in an alley. Once safe here, I continued to talk with her.

"What are you so mad about? You've been mad for the past three days!"

"Isn't it obvious? I'd thought you'd figure it out by now. This really shows how much you're paying attention to me."

"Alice, what do you have against Olivia?"

"What do I have against her? Everything! She's been nothing but trouble since she's shown up! One fall and you completely obsess over her! It's like you...love her or something!" Alice seemed to be full of pain saying those words.

"She hasn't been much trouble at all-"

"Really? She falls, having us forced to drag her around here with us! Then she needs new clothes, then go insane over a necklace, causes a horror scene, and keeps you out late! Now she's distracting us from finding my memories!"

"She's not doing it on purpose! We have plenty of room for another person to be with us! That necklace held a part of her, and her clothes were completely trashed! She needed those things, Alice! She has needs, too! We all do! And she's not the only one missing pieces of her! Her personality is missing! She's searching for all the different parts of her personality! You're not the only one searching for a part of yourself!"

I went too far for Alice emotionally. She was completely taken back. She got real angry.

"Why can't she do it by herself? She doesn't need us!"

"Why do you need us? You were fine by yourself in Abyss!"

"I needed you to get out-"

"You were able to get out by yourself! You never got hurt, and you could defeat any chain that faced against you! You're the B-Rabbit! And you need our help! If you need us, Olivia needs us!"

Alice looked at me with complete shock. Her mouth was wide open, and her eyes bulging out. She slowly raised her hand, slapping me in the face. She slapped me hard. My left cheek stinging with pain. I'm pretty sure my cheek turned red where she slapped me. Alice then let her head sag, and she looked sad.

"You idiot!" she shouted. I blinked in confusion. "I thought I was making it completely obvious! But I guess I wasn't..."

"Alice..."

"HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE IT? EVER SINCE WE RAN INTO HER! YOU'VE BEEN COMPLETELY OVER HER! NOT LEAVING HER SIDE, WATCHING OVER HER, MAKING SURE SHE'S OKAY! YOU'VE BEEN IGNORING SEAWEED HEAD AND ME EVER SINCE THEN! YOU'VE BEEN PAYING HARDLY ANY ATTENTION TO US! YOU'VE BEEN SO IN LOVE WITH HER THE PAST THREE DAYS! SHE'S BEEN THE ONLY ONE YOU REALLY CARE ABOUT! YOU'VE BEEN PAYING SO MUCH ATTENTION TO HER AND IGNORING ME! AND...I'M JEALOUS! I'M JEALOUS OF HER! SHE'S CAUGHT YOUR ATTENTION AND YOU DON'T FOCUS ON ME ANYMORE!..."

"Alice, I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was ignoring you two, I was just so concerned about Olivia because of what Break told me. I wanted to make sure she was okay. I'm sorry I didn't pay enough attention to you."

"What did Break tell you about her?" I told Alice the whole story about Olivia and why she acted so weird. I told her about her power, and how it formed from her personality. I told her about how people are after her power, and her personality was divided into fragments and she became lifeless. "I see. It makes more sense now. I was wondering why she was so strange."

"I assumed Break told you the other day at the inn." Alice shook her head. "Well, the other two are probably wondering where we are by now, we should go back." Alice and I walked back towards the streets of the town, where we found Olivia and Gil sitting on a bench. Olivia saw me and her face lit up. I smiled at waved at her. She waved back, then waved at Alice. Alice seemed uncomfortable. Maybe she feels bad about being jealous of how much attention I've paying towards her. Alice looked up and waved back at her. We walked over to them and decided to walk around to find Alice's memories.

After a few minutes of walking, Alice smelt something. She started running towards the scent, turning corners left and right. We finally found the object giving off the scent, a chain.

"Oz!"

"Right! Gil!" Gil took off his glove and unsealed Alice's power. She turned into the B-Rabbit and started slaying the chain. Olivia just stood back and watched in fear.

"What is that?" she asked.

"It's a chain, they're from the Abyss."

"The Abyss is real?" She looked like she'd faint any moment.

"It is, I've been there. So has Alice. Alice, she's the B-Rabbit, and I'm her contractor. I have a seal on my chest." Olivia's mouth hung open.

"Is this all true?"

I nodded my head. It seems Olivia never really understood what we meant by "searching for Alice's memories," but now that she heard this information, she understood completely.

"GO TO HELL YOU VERMIT!" Alice got in a final slash before the chain was defeated, and it disappeared into the Abyss.

"You might have to see that a lot, Olivia. I'm sorry if you got frightened."

"No no! I just, didn't expect any of this. Now that I understand I'm not scared at all." I smiled at her, then a huge pain fell into my chest where the seal was. I let Alice use her power again, the hand on the clock moved.

"Oz! Are you alright?" Olivia asked. Gil and Alice rushed over to me.

"I'm alright, this always happens." I said cheerfully. I didn't want to make anyone upset.

"We should continue to search for Alice's memories," Gil said. Everyone agreed.

We continued to walk around town. Nothing unusual occurred until Olivia stopped in her tracks. She looked to her side, but it wasn't like when she found her personality fragments.

"I can sense something..."

"Is it a personality fragment?" Alice asked.

"No, this is different. I can't mentally sense those. But, this I can. It's in that direction." The four of us ran in the direction Olivia could sense something from. "It's definitely close, the feeling is getting stronger." We kept running until Alice stopped. We all turned around the see if she was alright, but then we were in a dream land. One of her memories was shown to us. She was a little girl, playing tag with another girl with white hair. The memory faded, and Alice had her hand over her heart.

"Olivia, you can sense my memories?"

"Apparently so. I guess you guys don't want to get rid of me now that I can sense Alice's memories." she said softly. She gave Alice a small, sweet smile. Alice smiled back at her.

"I'm hungry. Let's get some food. I really want meat," Alice said. We all walked into a diner and got seated. Alice ordered a big order of chicken. None of us were really too hungry except for Alice. We just sat at the table and talked. Olivia did order a jar of olives, however. She devoured them in minutes. She realized how quickly she ate the whole jar and blushed a deep red.

"Olivia, you're too cute! You need a cute nickname! From now on I'm calling you Olive-chan!" I told her. She blushed even more. She just made me smile again. Then my chest started to feel light, and my heart was fluttering. I guess Olivia's just one of those people that make you feel all floaty inside.

"Olivia, can I tell you something?" Alice asked. Gil, Olivia and I all stopped and stared at Alice. She looked guilty. Olivia snapped back into her senses and nodded. "I...I apologize. When you first got here with us, I didn't like that a new person was here with us. I felt like we were fine by ourselves, but you did nothing wrong. You helped us find one of my memories today as well. So, I'm sorry. We got off on the wrong foot. Do you think we can be friends?"

Olivia blinked. "Of course we can! You didn't give me any reason to not like you! I'd be happy to be your friend, Alice."

Alice smiled. Olivia then got up and gave her a huge hug and almost knocked Alice over. Everything was at peace...for today.

**There's Chapter 3. I know Olivia may seem annoyingly cheerful, but that's because being cheerful is one of her better qualities, but she has other qualities than even out her cheerfulness. She reminded me so much of Sakura Kinomoto from Cardcaptor Sakura in this chapter. Also, I also kinda got the idea for this story from Tsubasa : Reservoir Chronicles and The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. The part about Olivia needing her personality to live was from Tsubasa (replacing feathers with inanimate objects and memories with her personality and her power), and the ability to change things at will was from Haruhi (but Olivia is aware of her ability). Keep reading and reviewing guys, it makes me happy! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4 : This Fuzzy Feeling

**To those who tell me about my grammar errors, thank you! I actually proofread my chapter before I publish it, but sometimes I miss a typo or it doesn't come up or spell check. Oh, well. LovelyDemon : I know, Alice is a bit OOC, but I suspect that Oz and Alice have some kind of spark. Plus, the whole Jack inside of Oz thing...yeah. I had to put some of that in there. I want to make her jealous. If she likes Oz, she shouldn't put him in the friend zone the way she is. And if she likes him and keeps him in the friend zone, there should be more hints. I want to see how'd she react, and it make happen a bit often. Sorry for the inconvenience XD**

**Now, Chapter 4 is about to begin!**

Now that Olivia and Alice seemed to get along, we didn't have as many troubles. With Olivia's help, we were finding Alice's memories way easier than before. I'm really glad she came with us, but there's something I don't understand...it's the feeling I get when I'm around her. When I talk to her, I seem so much more peaceful and happy, even when I'm not in the best mood. My chest feels all light and feathery, and I feel all floaty. I can never get enough of her smile. I don't know what this is. I've never felt anything like it.

"Oz!" Olivia shouted at me. "Is anything wrong? You're not acting like yourself today."

I didn't realize I was holding my fist to my chest, where I felt this fuzzy feeling. Olivia was on all fours, her face close to mine. Her gray eyes only about ten inches from my emerald eyes.

"Nothing's wrong, Olive-chan. I'm fine."

"Eh?~ Are you sure? You seem to be acting a bit odd today. You seem kinda...dead."

"I'm fine, really. Don't worry about me. I guess I'm just a bit tired."

She gave me a suspicious look. She pouted and sat back down like a person, her arms crossed. She turned her head away from me, but then her head jerked up. She was in a trance, in a completely different world from where I was. She got up and slowly started walking to the left. I started to follow her. She must've found another one of her personality fragments!

I never understood how Olivia always looses whatever amount of her personality she has and goes back to the robot with skin she was when I first met her. I know she can't sense them mentally, but I didn't think it would affect who she is. I wonder if she feels or thinks anything during those moments.

Olivia started to get excited, she started running towards a tailor's shop and stopped once she reached the door. She slowly grabbed the doorknob and turned it agonizingly slow. She walked in and was greeted by a worker. The worker greeted me as well. I smiled and greeted her back. Olivia started walking around the aisles, looking for a specific piece of clothing. The passed dozens of garments until she stopped walking down the middle of an aisle in the middle of the shop. She turned towards a pile of dress shirts on a shelf and stared it down. She lifted up the pile, looking like she was looking for the right size if she was purchasing one. She got to the third to last shirt and froze. Her head shot up and her hair fanned out around her head, then fell immediately back down to her shoulders. Her eyes closed and she fell to her knees, her head resting against the table legs of the table where she found the shirt. I walked over to her and put my arm around her, lifting her up to her feet. I motioned her arm to go around my neck, and put her arm around her torso to support her. I tried my best to walk out of the store nonchalantly, but I didn't succeed very well, many of the other customers gave me weird looks and started to whisper about Olivia and me.

I walked out of the shop and lay Olivia back down on the bench we were at earlier, then waited until Gil and Alice returned from...wherever they were. (I kinda forgot in the heat of that scene with Olivia's fragment.)

"Well, well, Oz-kun," I heard a seductive voice from behind me say. I turned around and saw Break, sucking on a lollipop like usual.

"You seem very...attached to miss Olivia-chan here,"

"Break, how many times to I have to tell you that I don't like her that way," I protested.

"Then why are you blushing little Oz-kun?" he asked.

"Yeah, brat!" Emily, the doll on his shoulder, snapped in her weird, eerie, and yell-ey voice "Just admit it!"

"But I don't! Why do you keep bugging me about it?" I turned back around, my back to the clown and circus doll.

"Because we know what goes on between you two at Pandora, even if the other two don't," Break whispered in my ear.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked nervously. What _did_ he mean by that?

"May I remind you about the night you first met her? _'It's alright. I'll keep you safe. I'll make sure your power won't hurt anyone or anything.'_"

I gulped and felt my cheeks heat up. "S-she was upset. I was trying to make her feel better! She was crying!"

"Ah, so you don't mean those things? Were they lies?"

"Yeah? Were they all lies, you brat!" Emily hissed.

"Of course not! I will protect her! She's a friend who needs my help! I wouldn't abandon her! Olive-chan is my friend, and I'll always help her when she needs me!"

"Olive-chan?" Break asked suspiciously, grinning.

I blushed hard and turned away to hide my face. I didn't want him to see me this way.

"Ah, well this is interesting. Does anyone else call her that?"

I kept still, hanging my head. I think Break got what he wanted.

"This is interesting in deed. You know, Oz-kun, if you want you're precious Olive-chan, you'd better act fast. I'm starting to give in to my urges."

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU SICK PEDO!" I shouted. Both Alice and Gil gave me weird looks, and Break was taken back by my outburst, but he seemed to get his wish, because even though he was shocked, he was smiling. He won. He won a game I was persuaded into by dirty tricks.

"Alright then, she's all yours."

"Don't say we didn't tell you, you brat!"

Break walked away and disappeared into a building, probably to look for a closer to travel through.

"Master Oz? What was that about?" Gil asked.

"Nothing," I said, turning my head away from their gaze.

"It didn't look like nothing." Alice said.

"I SAID IT WAS NOTHING, OKAY?" I had been cracked. Break cracked me. Alice and Gil looked at me weird. I realized how I must've appeared to them. I was insane, obsessed, crazy. They looked at me like I was a complete stranger. What's going on? Why am I acting this way? What's become of me?

I suddenly heard a quiet groan. I looked at the bench and saw Olivia waking up. She rubbed her eyes like a little girl and sat up.

"What was all that noise?" she asked sheepishly and tired.

"Oh, did we wake you up, Olive-chan?"

"WE?" Alice exclaimed angrily. She balled up her fists and looked like she was ready to pounce.

"I'm sorry we did that. Are you still tired?" I asked Olivia sweetly.

"A little bit, but not too tired. I think I'm okay until bed." she replied.

I smiled. On the inside I wasn't. This girl was making me act weird. What are these feelings? Why am I acting this way now? What's causing it? I'm so confused. My friends are becoming strangers, and I don't want to leave Olivia's side.

"Is something wrong, Oz?" she asked.

"Oh, no! I'm fine!"

"Are you sure about that?" Alice asked skeptically and angry. "You were acting strange when Break appeared."

"Break-san was here?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, but only for a few minutes. He didn't say anything important. I think he just came to check up on us and see how we're doing."

"That was nice of him," Olivia smiled.

I kept staring at her smile. It was so cute. Olivia was such a cute girl. I tried to snap myself back into reality. What has this girl done to me? I'm so confused. I hate how I'm acting towards Gil and Alice. But I always treat Olivia the best since she's arrived.

"Oz, tell me the truth. I can tell you have something on your mind. What's wrong?"

I looked over and saw Olivia's sad and concerned face. My chest started to feel funny, why did it? Was it because she cared about me? About my feelings?

"I'm really okay, Olive-chan. I just need to sort things out. I've just been...in a confused state for a while. My mind's been a bit out of control. It's a personal thing. Don't worry about it," I nudged her. I patted her head. She still gave me a sorrowful look, her eyes were starting to loose the gray. Right now, they were a color I couldn't place. I didn't know the name of it. Her discolored eyes shone at me intensely, pleading to talk to her.

"I can't help it. You've already helped me so much! Oz,..." she clasped my left hand between both of her soft, delicate hands. More body heat returned to her, they were so warm. Her feminine hands started to tightly hold my hand between hers, not letting go anytime soon.

"Oz, please...I can't be the only one who gets help! Not just you, but Alice and Gilbert, too! I'm just being a burden. And I want to help you guys! I don't want to be useless! Please!"

Olivia's forehead was pressed against our three hands, the tears just barely missing our fingertips, just brushing against my fingertips every once or twice, and finally crashing onto the wood on the bench.

"Olive-chan," I began, "You aren't a burden. You've just been needing a lot of help from us, and that's okay." I raised my free hand and started stroking her hair behind her ear. She rammed her head into my chest, not letting my hand go. I placed my right hand on the back of her head and repeatedly patted her head softly, trying to comfort her.

Alice started giving me a weird look.

"I'm sorry, but, I don't know what's wrong with me," I mouthed to her, not wanting Olivia to hear.

"I can't help how I act! I get so protective over her and I do crazy things!"

"You're telling me!" Alice spat.

"I keep getting weird feelings in my body when I'm around her...my chest gets all floaty and I feel so serene."

"IT"S CALLED LOVE YOU DIMWIT!" she angrily mouthed at me, a loud whisper even escaping her mouth.

"I!...I!"

"YOU LIKE HER! ADMIT IT ALREADY!"

I kept silent. I've liked girls before, but I've never felt this way before. What were all those other times I flirted with girls? All those girls were pretty and cute like Olive-chan, but she's different.

Alice walked over to me and softly whispered in my ear, she didn't want Olivia to hear her.

"It's okay to like a girl you know. Just don't obsess over her and forget about your friends completely. I don't have a problem with you liking her, and I'm pretty sure Seaweed Head's fine, but we need time with you as well."

I spun my head to look Alice in the eye. Her violet eyes were shining with sincerity. She is friends with Olive-chan now, and I have been ignoring them. I guess I have been a bit busy with Olive-chan. But, I still don't know what this feeling is.

"Olive-chan, you shouldn't cry, no one's mad." I calmly say.

"But-"

"No but's. Everyone's fine."

"But I feel so useless and helpless! I do nothing about it! I'm...I'm so pathetic."

"You're not pathetic. Liv, you're fine the way you are."

"But you don't know who I really am. You don't know what's happened. You don't know what my powers are capable of and who I truly am because my fragments are everywhere!"

"Calm down, it's okay. You're okay. You don't always have to be independent. All three of us will always be here for you."

"Really?" She finally lifted up her head, her cheeks stained with tears. I nodded at her. She seemed to calm down, but she didn't seem happy. What could I do to make her cheerful again? I panicked and looked over to Alice and Gil. Alice gave me a wink and a hand gesture. I didn't quite understand what that meant, but now I realized something else. I kissed Olivia's forehead.

"I don't care about that, I care about your safety. You aren't useless. I want to meet the true you one day."

Olivia's eyes were shocked, and Alice and Gil were smiling in the background. I finally figured it out.

I have feelings for Olivia.

**Like we couldn't see that coming. XD Oz was in a confused, denial** **state. He was actually like that for a while, but I guess it was too subtle. Olivia was too airheaded to notice. XD Oh well, but what will that kiss on the forehead lead to? I DON'T KNOW! YET! Okay, I have an idea, but I'm not sure if it's going to happen. So, I tried to make Oz's feelings a big deal. As we all know, he's a flirt. He always flirts with younger girls. If you haven't caught notice, he says Olivia's cute when they first meet, he was trying to subtly flirt with her. Airhead. XD Reviews make me happy!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Chains and Chest Pains

**Things will get more romantic from here on out. But, it will get more Pandora Hearts-ish. How? You'll just have to wait until I get there. I WILL mention the seal on Oz's chest in this chapter. It will be a way bigger part later on in the story, trust me. By the way, what's with me making my characters (well, not mine, but you know what I mean) deny they're feelings then have them be jumpy and say I LOVE YOU! I don't get it. Maybe because it's cuter that way, I don't know. Oh, well. Without further ado, CHAPTER FIVE!**

I have feelings for Olivia. I now admitted it to myself. The emotions in my stomach boiled faster. I understand now, kinda. I understand the things I do are because I have feelings for her, but I don't understand why I do them. Why do I ignore my friends? Why does my heart keep feeling this way? This is like a cruel, sick way of trickery. I have no idea how to explain it, but it's like it's trying to alert me that I should make a move to show some form of compassion or anything. It feels all soft and like the butterflies have fled from my stomach to my heart. My heart was giving me this feeling right now, as I press my lips to her forehead.

"I don't care about that, I care about your safety. You aren't useless. I want to meet the true you one day."

Olivia's eyes went wide, sparkling with the appreciation she just received. Her eyes started to water again, but it wasn't for a bad reason, not at all.

"Oz, thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me!" she said as she hugged me, forcing me onto my back. Her arms encased me in a short blanket of warmth. I couldn't help but smile. A small, single tear fell from her eye and slid down her cheek onto my face. It just felt right.

"Oh! I'm sorry," Olivia released me from her arms and sat back up, "I must be heavy on top of you." she said embarrassed, slowly climbing off me.

"It was fine, it didn't hurt." I said to her.

"I'm glad to hear that."

Olivia was staring at the ground. I bet she was still a little embarrassed. Alice walked over and patted her shoulder.

"Olivia, don't worry. You aren't fat!" she said cheerfully. Olivia just let out a nervous giggle, probably because she had no idea how to respond to that.

"We should probably get moving along," Gil stated. I nodded. Both Olivia and I stood up from the bench and the four of us walked along the streets of the town.

o.O.o

"I smell meat," Alice said. "I want it! MEAT!"

"I don't smell anything," Gil said. "Calm down a bit, stupid rabbit. You'll attract more attention than necessary."

"Shut up, seaweed head!" she retorted, her mouth convulsed into a snarl.

"You shut up! You never talk unless it's about meat!"

"That's not true! I talk way more than that!"

"You're a motormouth!" Gil stated, his face slowly turning red from frustration.

"You're the one who's shouting!" Alice shrieked, her arms flailing in the air.

"I'm not the only one!"

"Neither am I!" she barked.

"That was my entire point!"

Both Alice and Gil stopped and pouted at each other. We kept walking along when Alice suddenly stopped in her tracks. Her nose wiggled up and down as she sniffed the air.

"What now? Do you smell more meat?" Gil asked bitterly.

"No! And quiet, you!" Alice snapped at him. "I smell something else. It smells like the Abyss...and I smell something else from that...I can't place it. We're too far away."

"I can sense it, too." Olivia said. "I can sense it coming from that way! About 20 kilometers away. Let's go!"

The four of us started running rapidly towards the direction Olivia pointed out with her thin, dainty finger. I was impressed. Olivia's powers are incredibly stronger then last time, if not, they've grown beyond recognition. If this is only her sensing things, what about her using her power to change things around her? How great is that part of her power at this point? As curious as I was, I knew I'd never find out.

We kept running, using all the stamina in our bodies. Alice finally came to a stop and collapsed to her knees.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked her, my voice filled with care. I quickly walked closer to her, showing Alice I hadn't forgotten about my friends.

"My head! It's pounding! I don't know what this is!"

"It must be whatever you smell and what I sense," Olivia said.

"She can't go on this way," Gil said. "We'll have to stop."

"We can't just stop!" I shouted.

"Oz is right, I'll bear through. Let's keep going." Alice started to slowly stand back up. Whatever it is must be a powerful thing to be able to do this to Alice. She's the B-Rabbit, she should probably be immune to this kind of stuff. My fave grows determined and perplexed as we approach closer and closer to our destination.

"My senses are strong now! Incredibly strong! It can be anywhere now!"

"STOP!" Alice screamed. "I can't feel anything anymore. We must've passed it or something."

"But, I can still sense it. It's coming from just ahead." Olivia said.

"But I stopped feeling something back there," said Alice.

What could this mean? Olive-chan senses something up ahead, while Alice can no longer feel anything she felt back behind us. They can't possibly be talking about the same thing. How can something like that be in two places at once?

Out of nowhere a whirlwind past by towards the way we came, while a second one came the opposite way. Nothing around us seemed to be occurring it. The two whirlwinds kept circling us round and round. It was like we were surrounded in a tornado. The two winds stopped, but when it did, it revealed two chains. One was a huge, blob-like creature. It was a sickly green color, and had one giant purple eye in the middle of its head. The second one was appeared more like a misshapen tiger or cougar. It had frightful red eyes and had long claws that threatened me. Both of these chains were big.

"Master Oz! Alice! You know what to do!"

"Right!" Alice and I said in unison.

"Olive-chan, stay close to Gil, you'll be safe with him."

She gave me a nod and a determined eye. She wasn't scared anymore. It was more like an _Oh crap! Another battle?_ You see in shounens when you're strolling along and out of nowhere ninjas come and attack you. Even though this was the only time we've encountered chains with Olive-chan, she wasn't scared like the first time.

I ran towards Gil and let him release Alice's powers by letting him use me as her power chamber. In a flash, Alice turned into the B-Rabbit. She had her scythe ready in hand, and faced the two beasts in front of her. She slashed at the tiger-shaped chain first, then slashed it again while it was down. She jumped out of the way before it could get a chance to scratch her. She landed on her rabbit feet, then lunged at the cyclops chain, cutting right through its giant eye right down the middle in a vertical slash. Ooze gushed out of the chain, and it fell, already down. The tiger-shaped one still had some fight in it. This one was a way better battler. It managed to scratch Alice across her torso, hurting me as well, me being her contractor. Alice ran straightforward, the chain hitting her right in the face, knocking her scythe out of her paws. The front of her red and white attire was cut through.

"Alice!" I cried out to her.

"I'm alright, but Oz, you need to help! Don't just stand there! You are my contractor!"

She was right, if it weren't for me, Alice probably wouldn't be able to unleash her power. That really was the whole reason she offered me to make a contract with her. I have the ability to suppress her power, or release it. I willed for Alice to be stronger. Soon Alice gained back all her strength, but still being in poor outer condition. She ran right towards the chain, building up momentum for a huge strike to finish it off.

"AaaaaAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! GO TO HELL!" she shouted as she made her strike on the beast. After this hit, this chain joined the other and fell to the ground, both then falling into the Abyss with their poor contractors whose seals were completed. Alice turned back into her human form, and fell to the ground, exhausted. A huge burst of pain filled my chest. The clock seal turned again, moving to a later hour. It hurt so badly, I felt like I was being brutally stabbed in my chest with a dagger.

"Alice! Oz! Are you two okay?" Olivia asked us. She ran out from behind Gil and approached the two of us, resting one of her hands on both of our backs.

"I'm fine, this happens every time." I say to her. She looks so concerned. "I'm fine, it's just a short-term thing. Don't worry."

"Alright, if you say I shouldn't worry," she said half-truthfully. "Alice, what about you?"

"I'm fine, but I'm exhausted. I want meat." she said a bit wearily.

"It's too late for meat you stupid rabbit! Don't you realize what time it is? You can wait until tomorrow!"

"No one asked you, Seaweed Head!"

"We know that Alice is alright if she's that rowdy with Gilbert, eh?" Olivia whispered to me. I laughed, because it was true.

"What are you two laughing about?" Alice shot at us.

"Oh, nothing." I laughed out.

Alice just gave me a mad look, then she saw that both Olivia and I were laughing. She turned towards me again, and gave me a suspicious smile. The two of us stared at each other and had a wordless conversation.

_You two have an inside joke now?_

_ It's not like that!_

_ Come one, you already know you like her, Seaweed Head and I know, you don't have to make up stories._

_ Well, I guess we do._

_ When are you going to tell her?_

_ Eh?_

_ I said-_

_ I know what you said! I don't think I can tell her! _

_ Why not?_

_ It's...it's just not that simple, Alice!_

_ Why? Because she's lost her personality? _

_ She might not be the one...I can't really tell if she doesn't have all of her personality._

_ But you said you wanted to meet the true her._

_ I do!_

_ Then tell her true self when you meet her._

_ I...ugh...Alice._

_ Don't worry, if you want, I can help you._

_ NO! DO NOT DO THAT!_

_ Fine, but you have to do it yourself!_

_ What?_

_ I order you! As my manservant, you have to tell Olivia about your feelings when we find all of her personality fragments!_

Great, now I have another issue...to confess to Olive-chan once we find all of her personality.

**Chapter 5! Wow, ending was way different than I wanted. How did I even get here? Holy crud! Sorry it's kinda...what's the word? Bleh. Boring. Yucky? Oh, well. My awesome best friend whiphandgirl edited this for me, so I give her many, many thanks. THANK YOU, MIKU! ^^ Please, review. Reviews make me a happy fanfictioner!**


	6. Chapter 6 : Noises

**Man, I haven't touched this story in a few days. I miss it. ;~; So, in case any of you are wondering,( I bet you really weren't though) this story is sorta, kinda, but not really based off of a true event-ish. I like my best guy friend "Seth" and he acts so much like Oz (except for calling me cute, everyone calls HIM cute, though XD.) He attacked me while hugging me the other day, even ask whiphandgirl about it, so was also a victim. XD I'm in Oz's position right now, and "Seth" kinda in Olivia's. But anyway, I hope you enjoy Chapter 6 of this fanfiction! ^^**

I'm screwed. I. Have. to. Confess. Great. It's not that I don't want to, but what if she doesn't like me back? Or what if it hurts our friendship? I like her so much. Hell, I love her. But, I'm not sure if I'm _in love_ with her. Damn it! Olive-chan! Why are so cute and pretty and likeable? You make it that much harder!

I fell out of bed, the blanket wrapped around me in a messy knot. I must've been tossing and turning all night. My head really hurts...how hard did I fall? I sat upright and looked out the window. It was well in the middle of the night. Probably around 3 or 4 in the morning. Now that I've been woken up I can't fall back asleep. I got up and looked out the window and just stared at the stars. I tried to find as many constellations as I could, and tried to name them all. My eyes soon drifted to the moon. It was waning, about three-fifths of it showing, the other two-fifths blacked out. It was starting to get a bit warm in the room, so I opened the window to let the breeze in. It felt so nice, it was just like the day I met Olivia. The gentlest breeze, but cooling me off so much more...

"Oz! Oz!"

Huh?

"Oz! Wake up!"

Who is that? Who's calling my name? That voice...it's familiar...

"OZ! WAKE UP! IT'S TOO LATE TO BE SLEEPING! OZ~~~!"

I was being shaken by my shoulders roughly, soft hair tickling my cheeks and my chin as it brushes against my face. I smile and turn my head to stop it.

"Oz! Don't go back to sleep! You already missed breakfast!"

"Eh? I did?" I jerked awake, my pillow flying across the room, my blanket flipping over as I tore it off my body, exposing my chest. It was cold now. I turned and saw Olivia giggle at my actions, then stop and stare. She wasn't staring at my eyes, or even my face.

She was staring at the clock shaped seal on my chest.

Her face was astonished, her mouth gaping open, her eyes dilated at the sight of it. I don't know what I should be more concerned about, that she's seen the seal or the fact that she's looking at me shirtless.

I pulled the blanket back up over my chest, but Olivia grabbed my hand and pulled the blanket down enough to reveal the seal on my upper body. She crawled onto the bed and stared at it. She eventually put her hand on it, her hand warming my chest, then looked up at me, her eyes full of concern.

"Oz," she started, "is this what hurts your chest all the time?"

"Err...yeah...it is..." I placed my hand over hers, both of us covering up the cursed seal of illegal contractors. I looked down at her sadly, frowning. Olivia kept staring at me with her concerned face, her beautiful yet sorrowed visage.

"Does it hurt very badly other times?" she asked.

"Not really," I answered. I sounded just like a little kid when his spirits were low because he had a bad day at school.

"How badly does it hurt when it does?"

"...It's a huge flow of pain at once, then slowly fades away-"

"Why is it shaped this way? Why is the hand at that place?" she interrupted.

"Oh..well...I'm an illegal contractor, so I have a seal. If I let Alice use her power too much, I'll end up in the Abyss forever. No way of getting out..."

Olivia gasped. It was so hard to tell her. She looked so abandoned just by me telling her these things.

"Each time she uses her power, the hand moves like a clock does. Once it reaches the twelve, I'll be sentenced to Abyss."

"NO!" she cried, burrowing her head into my neck, "I don't want that to happen!"

"It won't-"

"You don't know that! You could mess up or get into incidents where you need to unleash her power! The clock's almost made a full turn! You could land into Abyss forever! I don't want you to...you're my first friend...I don't want to loose you..."

Now it was my turn to gape. I placed my hand on Olivia's head, rubbing it up and down to calm her.

"Olive-chan, I don't want to leave either. I didn't realize the contract I made was illegal at the time. I would never leave you."

"You wouldn't?"

"No way."

"You're a first," she said sheepishly. Her voice was affected by her crying.

"What do you mean?" I asked while pulling her away gently to look her in the eyes. She looked away from my gaze and sniffled. She hesitated then began to speak.

"My power...people left because of it. Even as a child, people never really liked to spend time with me for whatever reason. I don't get it. What did I ever do?"

"I bet you did nothing, Olive-chan."

I smiled, trying to cheer her up. I didn't really succeed, but she quietly replied with a "I don't know, but you should get up now. I'll leave so you can get up" then left the room. What happened to her? I want whatever hurt her to go away. I want to take her pain away.

She doesn't deserve it.

I finally got out of bed and dressed myself in my usual dark gray waistcoat, white long-sleeved shirt, red tie, and green plaid shorts that reached my knees. I walked out of the room and saw the wall clock. Olive-chan was right, it was late to be sleeping. It was almost one in the afternoon.

"'Bout time you woke up!" Alice boomed at me.

"I had a rough night's sleep." I said nervously.

"You're telling us, we found another memory of mine while you were asleep." she barked.

"You did?"

"Yes, and thanks to Olivia sensing it. It was a bit early, and you were sleeping like a baby, so we decided to go without you. We also found another one of her fragments. When we came back, you were still sleeping, so we decided to eat breakfast since we didn't. Even with breakfast in here, you still didn't wake up!" Alice spat out at me.

"That's when Miss Olivia went to wake you up." Gil said while reading a newspaper.

I laughed out of embarrassment. I looked over and saw Olivia looking down, probably from our conversation. I needed to get her mind off of it.

"Well, if we found another one of your memories and Olive-chan's fragments, why are we still here?" I asked.

Alice, Gil and Olivia all jerked their heads to look at me.

"I guess you have a point," Alice said.

"Let's get moving, then." Gil said, standing up and grabbing his hat. Olivia continued to sit at the table, staring at the wooden square. Gill came over and placed his hat on my head. I lifted it out of my eyes and looked at him, he gave me a wink and a smile. I looked at him confused, then he leaned his head towards Olivia. Now I get it! I walked over and placed Gil's hat on her head. She was surprised by this, and how big it was on her. She lifted it out of her eyes, then looked at me. I smiled at her, then gave a single giggle of happiness. She began to smile as well. It made me all warm inside, seeing her smile. Her smile was like a ray of sunshine, so bright and warm...

...almost necessary for life.

o.O.o

"You don't seem to get as tired anymore when you get a personality fragment back." I told Olivia in the carriage ride to the next town.

"Really? I'm very drowsy right now...I'm trying to stay a...wake..." her voice drifted off as her head softly fell into my lap. I didn't argue or object. I just placed her hand on her head and started stroking her hair, rubbing strands behind her ear with my thumb. She looked so peaceful asleep like this. I got that fuzzy feeling again in my heart being like this, her sleeping in my lap, me stroking her hair. Alice smiled at the two of us.

"You two look really cute like that," she stated.

I blushed a deep red and didn't respond. Alice happily giggled. The carriage came to a steady stop. We were in front of a mansion. It looked vaguely familiar. It wasn't the mansion I lived in, or where I almost made my coming-of-age ceremony. It was covered in vines everywhere, the twisted plants braiding themselves on the edge of the building. The brick was finely painted, like it was brand new, and it was a light gray mansion. The door was a dark wood and looked heavy.

"Let's look around the place," Gil said coolly. Alice and Gil slid out of the carriage. I was about to carelessly when I remembered Olivia was sleeping on my legs. I gently lifted her head off my legs and placed it on the seat of the carriage. I was gentle, but not gentle enough since she woke up. Maybe she felt the difference of my thighs to the seating of the carriage. She started to moan as she woke up, her eyelids curving around her eyes, revealing them to me.

"Oz?" she asked tiredly.

"Hm?"

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, to check out this mansion. I'm sorry I woke you up. I tried not to, but I guess it didn't work."

She just kept staring at me, her body stretched out along the seat, propping herself up by her forearms.

"You can stay here and sleep a little longer if you want."

"Oz, I've been meaning to ask you. Why do you call me Olive-chan and not Olivia?"

"Oh...well, it's not that I dislike your name, but you seem to really like olives, and it's cute. Like you. And I like it because it makes me feel closer to you." I said plainly and smiling.

She was surprised at first, then her head turned towards her right.

"Oz, get in here," she ordered, not taking her eyes off the direction she was staring off into.

"Why?"

"Just get in!"

"What about Alice and Gil?"

"They're fine, they're inside the mansion already. Hurry and get in here!"

She pulled my tie and slammed the door shut. She leaned really close to me. What was tipping her off? Soon she started to perspire a little bit on her forehead.

"Stay close to me!" she yelled. She wrapped her long arms around me and pulled me closer to her tightly. She was in a ball on the carriage seat, her eyes shut closed, hugging me. I wrapped my arms around her, preparing myself for whatever she was scared of.

Then I heard it.

I heard all sorts of noises from outside of the carriage. It sounded like a million horses were riding past on full speed, and gun fires, and other sounds I couldn't place out. They were terrible sounds. I didn't like them. Olivia must've sensed them with her powers. She continued to embrace me. After a few minutes, the noises died down, and Olivia started to slowly unwrap herself from me.

"I think we're okay...wait! Get down!"

She leapt on top of me, causing us to fall off the seat and onto the floor of the carriage. Her head was pressed to the floor, pass my head, and her body was pressed against mine to protect me.

But I want to protect her.

Suddenly a huge boom came from the rear of the carriage, causing us to jump off the floor. The fall back down hurt my back a bit, the two of us yelping. We stayed there for a few moments longer. Then Olivia got up.

"I'm sorry! Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

I looked straight into her eyes, they were brown now! They weren't a dark brown like her hair, but they were brown! We must be getting close to finding her final fragment!

"No, I'm fine. What about you?" I asked.

"I'm okay." Olivia got off of me. She leaned over and opened the carriage door and gasped. Then she screamed in horror. I rushed up to see what was wrong, but I became horrified as well.

The whole place was completely trashed.

**Awww, Oz is so frigging cute! w WHY CAN'T HE BE REAL? D:**

** Hahaha. Woah! What were all those sounds? I DON'T KNOW YET! Ideas only come so fast to a girl. XD Did I surprise any of you, or did you see it coming? Too predictable? Darn! I'm not good at mysteries or surprising people in my writing! I'm way too predictable! Ugu...(Kanon fans will understand that) Oh well. SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME! (So now i'm chuggaaconroy? O_o)**


	7. Chapter 7 : Tears in a Mansion

**Sorry I haven't been right up to bat with uploading chapters. Some things happened and I lost inspiration to write, and I had a hard time deciding what all that noise should be. It kept me pondering for days. I had such writer's block, and I'm trying to build to another point. I'm sorry for all those who are reading! Please enjoy the next chapter!**

Everything around us. The whole front lawn, the building, the door, even the outside of the carriage. Everything was trashed completely! The grass was missing patches like a golf field, the vines on the building were dead-looking. All the concrete steps and the pathway were chipped, and the door had dozens of scratches over it from a sword or blade of some sort. What the hell caused all of this? Whatever it is, I'm really glad Olivia sensed it. If she didn't we've would've been clobbered.

"What caused this?" I asked.

"I don't know. I've never felt anything like that before!" Olivia gasped suddenly. "ALICE! GILBERT!"

Olivia bolted towards the mansion door, her short, chocolate-colored locks bouncing back and forth as she ran. Her heather grey dress was keeping her legs from spreading as far as she wanted to cover the distance between herself and the mansion. I followed behind quickly, I didn't want her to loose sight of her.

Olivia was rushing through the mansion, it's like she's been here before. She seemed to know exactly where to go. Maybe she _has_ been here before. We never did find out where she's from or where she lived.

"ALICE! GILBERT!" she continued to call out.

"GIL! ALICE!" I started to shout.

After a while, the places we were running seemed to look familiar. I could've sworn I saw that painting of the plump man with a half-bald head. But, we weren't going in circles. We kept going forward, going the occasional right or left when we came to a dead end. This mansion...it does seem a bit peculiar...the black and white checkered floor, the tall white columns, all the fancy picture frames. Why does it all seem familiar?

I just snapped out of my thought by Olivia's extremely heavy breathing. I rushed to her side and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Olive-chan? Are you okay?"

"Alice...Gilbert...can't find them...can't...find them..."

Olivia's hazel-brown eyes were wide, her pupils huge with worry. I was starting to get worried about them as well. We didn't see them when the whole scene outside happened about a half hour ago. But, Olivia said they would be fine.

"Alice...Gilbert...where...?"

"Olive-chan! Calm down! We'll find them. They're fighters, they can't go down that easily."

"...You're right. I need to calm down. But, I'm having trouble sensing them."

"You can sense people?" I asked.

"Mhm. I always can. Right now, I can sense you easily. But, Alice and Gilbert go back and forth. I can't feel their presence in certain places. I've been going all over trying to sense them strongly...but it kept getting weaker, or I couldn't find any place with their presence stronger than the last. I can barely sense them at all."

Olivia's eyes began to tremble. She was about to cry. I pulled her into a friendly hug, attempting to comfort her. She seemed to calm down a bit, but not too much. She was still stressed.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. Don't even try to blame yourself. You didn't know this would happen, even if you can sense things. Olive-chan, please calm down. Don't cry. We'll find them."

"But...I feel...horrible..."

"I feel bad, too. But the best thing to do is calm down. We need to be able to find them, and we will. Just calm down and we can do that."

Olivia nodded her head, her soft, clean hair moving against my skin and putting me into a slight bliss, despite the scene that was being put on. She took a deep breath, heaved it out and pulled away.

"You okay now?" I asked her.

"Yeah." she said.

I took her hand and together the two of us walked around longer, looking for Alice and Gil. Whenever Olivia got frustrated or upset, she'd squeeze my hand. I'd squeeze back to let her know I was here for her. While I was the one with no supernatural ability, Olivia led me around the mansion to try and find Alice and Gil. No matter how many times we passed that painting of the half-bald guy, or went up or down the main staircase, we couldn't find them. After a while, both of us really began to worry. Olivia was having a terribly hard time sensing them, the faintest spark off their presence being able to reach her.

"Oz, we've searched the whole mansion. We can't find them anywhere. Where could they be?"

"I don't know. Maybe they went outside the back?"

"Maybe. Let's go check just to be sure."

Still squeezing my hand, Olivia and I went out the back door to the backyard. It was huge! There was a tall garden, a little pond, a bridge going over it. There were also all kinds of sheds and tables and balconies. Hopefully Alice and Gil were back here. This place was big, so they were many places we'd have to check.

We started at the garden. All the shrubs were beautifully fresh and alive with little buds blooming here and there. There was no sign of either Alice or Gilbert there. Olivia started to get more nervous, as her palm started to become sweaty. She squeezed my hand even tighter.

We then headed towards the first shed, it was a bit small. It was a purple-brownish color, with a little window on the door. I opened the door and the inside was completely vacant. No sign of life in there in years. Maybe even older than me. I turned towards Olivia with lost eyes, and hers were sad. Still no sign of either of them. She swallowed hard, and I squeezed her hand again to calm her. Olivia took a deep breath and we walked away from the shed.

The two of us stepped slowly towards the bridge by the small pond. It seemed sturdy, but still no sign of anyone besides us was there. The pond was very clean and clear, and even had a few goldfish swimming around in it. As pretty as this was, we were still discouraged when we couldn't find any clues about where Gil and Alice were at. Olivia began to softly cry again.

"We can't find them! I can barely sense them at all! It's not getting stronger! We've looked everywhere!" Olivia let go of my hand and covered her face with both of hers.

"Olive-chan, we'll find them. They have to be here somewhere." I put my hands on her shoulders, turning her to face me. She continued to quietly sob.

"Don't stress yourself out. It's not your fault. We'll all be together again."

Olivia wasn't responding to me, she just continued to quietly cry to herself. I honestly don't know what to do with her like this. I feel like I've already repeated myself enough times for the both of us. I rubbed her shoulders with my hands, trying to relax her. She seemed so stressed out. I can't relate to her, but I bet I'd be like this too if my powers weren't working for me. What if my friends had such a low presence for me to sense? I have no idea what I'd be thinking.

I slid my hands down to hers, and grabbed both of them with my own. She looked at me with tear-filled eyes, her long, dark eyelashes bunched together from her crying, her eyes red and bloodshot.

"We'll be okay." I said with a smile.

"Oz, I don't think you get it. I can't sense them. We can't find them. Alice and Gilbert...they could be...dead. If their presences are that low..."

"Don't be crazy! They can't be! Not in only that short amount of time when we were in the carriage and they went inside the mansion. They're here somewhere."

"How do you know?"

"Because I have a good feeling inside."

Olivia was surprised at my answer. But she seemed to be more hopeful by me saying this. Her face soon grew a large smile. She wiped away the left-over tears from her eyes and we walked back inside the mansion.

I still couldn't help but feel a familiar presence from this place. I couldn't place my finger on it exactly, but it seemed so familiar. It's been bugging me like crazy.

"Oz? Is something wrong?"

"Eh? Oh no! Don't worry about it. I just dozed off a bit."

The floor beneath our feet started to rumble, causing my teeth to vibrate. I grabbed Olivia's arm to make sure we didn't get separated. We both fell to our knees, crouching closer to each other for protection. The checkered floor broke apart like an earthquake before our eyes! The biggest chain I've seen yet rose out from it. It was a real beast. There are no words to describe it perfectly, except that it's big and extremely terrifying.

Right after the chain appeared, a hole formed in the ceiling. It gave a ray of blue light, and out came Alice and Gil! How was this happening? Where did they go? The two looked pretty beat up. I'm assuming that they were fighting this thing for a while. Maybe they got lost while I was in the carriage with Olive-chan.

"Oz! Let me unleash her power!" Gil blared out to me.

I nodded, leaving Olivia where she was. I dashed towards Oz, and let him release the power of the B-Rabbit. Alice immediately transformed into the B-Rabbit, her eyes glowing red, a huge scythe appearing in her giant black paws and growing in size.

"Now this is more like it," she said to herself.

Alice charged towards the chain, hitting it, but barely doing anything. This one was a real opponent. It's bigger and badder than anything else we've seen or fought before. It's no doubt going to be a tough fight between the two chains. Alice continued to swing her scythe back and forth, darting right forward, then to its side. She kept hitting, but it barely made a bruise!

"Oz!" Gil said in the middle of battle. "If you can suppress her power, you can enhance it as well! Help her defeat that thing!"

I heard, but didn't quite understand. Suppressing power is way easier than enhancing it. You can't just get extra strength out of nowhere! I tried, but I wasn't sure how it's work. I kept begging for Alice to be stronger, to be able to defeat this chain. I kept wishing, but Alice only kept making small damages on it. Then a thought came to my mind...

"Olive-chan!" I yelled.

Olivia whipped her head to face me, her hair hitting her in the eye as she did.

"You have to help me!"

"How?" she asked.

"You have to change something! Around you! Make Alice stronger!"

"Oz! I can't!"

"Yes, you can! Please! Do it! Alice is struggling!"

"But I can't! Something bad will happen! I know it will!"

"Olive-chan!"

"I don't want to take any chances!"

"Olive-chan!"

"I can't!"

"Don't you want Alice to be stronger? Don't you want her to still be able to be your friend? Don't you want her to win?"

"Oz!" Gil hissed at me. "Don't put pressure on her like that. She's scared. She doesn't like her power. You can't force her to do something she doesn't want to!"

I turned towards Olivia. She was shaking. She was bent over, her hands on her head, pinching her hair into bunches. She was in pain. I didn't want this!

"Of course I want those things...Alice is my friend! I don't want her to loose! I want her to win! I want her to! I WANT ALICE TO WIN!"

The whole atmosphere changed in an instant. A small bell chimed in a high pitch. Soon, Alice was meatier. She was tougher, with more muscle in her B-Rabbit body. Her scythe grew in size, and her aura flowing with power. Alice charged straight forward, a visible power coming from her. She was immensely powerful now. As she charged up, the chain seemed to be in fear. With one huge slice straight down the middle, Alice did dramatic damage to the chain. It was still alive, but could barely stay stable. It was tremendously weak against her now! One more swipe, and the chain was defeated. Alice was panting form exhaustion.

I started to be happy, Alice was able to do it. Olive-chan did it. Her power is amazing! I looked her way, and saw her on the ground, looking lifeless. My smile vanished instantly, and I ran to her.

"Olive-chan? What's the matter? Look at what you did! Alice defeated it!"

"Something bad...something bad...just like last time." She began to sob again. I was confused. What could be so bad about this? This power was amazing!

A huge piercing pain was in my chest. It felt liked I was being stabbed with hundreds of knifes in my chest, it was so painful.

"Oz! Are you okay?" Olivia asked.

I couldn't answer her. I didn't know. Was I okay? I always got a pain after Alice turned into the B-Rabbit, but why did it hurt this badly? It always stopped once she turned back...

Alice was still the B-Rabbit.

She never turned back!

Alice was just as confused as I was, as well was Gil. But Olive-chan seemed devastated more than confused. She leaned forward and unbuttoned my shirt (causing me to blush a little) and gasped horribly. She was so surprised she stood up and back away horrified, shaking her head and covering her mouth with her hands. Alice and Gil also took a look and their mouths dropped open. I was scared to look, but I did anyway. I probably shouldn't have, but then again maybe I should have.

The seal on my chest was complete.

A full circle, a whole time around the clock. Not a single design missing from the decorative seal. I was so careless. How did I not notice it was so close for all that time? I was so careful before. How did I become so careless about it? I'm not sure whether it was good to see for myself or not. If I didn't, I'd be punished and I wouldn't know why. If I did look, I'd at least be prepared. After a few moments, a purple light surrounded me, Alice and the defeated chain. We were being taken into Abyss. I didn't want to! I didn't mean to! I can't go!

The defeated chain was the first to go completely underneath the floor. Alice began to sink below the surface. The was yelling for help, but both Olivia and Gil were still in shock. I've never seen them so frozen ever. Soon, I began to sink into Abyss. It was then when Olivia finally moved again. She bolted straight to me, trying to reach me.

"OZ!" she screeched, her voice cracked from her disbelief.

Even if she ran faster, she wouldn't make it. I was being sucked up too quickly. I still held out my hand for her to grab. I tried to force myself to stay above, but it wasn't very successful.

"Olive-chan!" I yelled to her.

She began to run faster, and faster, and faster. I was sucked underneath, and the last thing I remember seeing was her body sliding towards mine, her hand outstretched.

**There's the new chapter. Many apologies for the wait. I had major writer's block. Now I updated, so be happy! ^^ You get another chapter from OliveBerries! I have been attempting to memorize the PONPONPON dance. That song is catchy, okay? And my best friend is moving next week, so I will most likely not upload for another few days, trying to get over the depression. I apologize ahead of time for any inconvenience. Thanks for reading my chapter! And I love ****reviews!**


	8. Author's NoteAnnouncementNoticeetc

**I apologize for the long wait. I've been having MAJOR writer's block. On both this story and Rin x Len. I'm trying to figure out how to plan the next chapter. I know what I want to happen, but what to happen after that one scene...**

**But anyway, it might take a few more days, and I deeply apologize. But I will warn you, this story might have only a chapter or two left before it's finished. So you won't have to wait for an update much longer. I again am SO SO SO SO VERY sorry for having you guys wait so long. I haven't updated this story since last month! But school's almost over (7 and a half days left!) and I promise to be better at updating. **

**~OliveBerries **


	9. Chapter 8 : Olivia's True Self

**Alright, so this chapter has been giving me major trouble. STUPID WRITER'S BLOCK! But anyway, this chapter will be a little different. It'll have more of the Pandora Hearts mystery effect to it, and it'll switch back and forth between Oz's point of view and Olivia's. It'll make more sense. The next chapter might do this, too. Again, I apologize for not writing a new chapter in almost a month! I hope it doesn't happen again in the future (Or I'll settle for right now). I'm trying my best with a sprained finger. Hehe... ^_^' OH YEAH! Be prepared for some more...mature content. Nothing for it to be rated M, but still. I'd thought I'd warn you. Please enjoy!**

Olivia

Oz, no...

"OLIVE-CHAN!"

I couldn't control myself. My heart was pounding from a sensation foreign to me. My brain stopped working and my body took control of itself. Before, my whole body was frozen, but his voice in agony melted the ice. My legs started to dash towards him without me thinking. His face, it was scared, worried. Oz can't be taken into Abyss. He can't! I hurried to try and catch him. His petite hand was outstretched to me, mine reaching to meet his. The force was pushing him underneath the light. He began to sink underneath the floor, revealing less and less of his body the closer I came. I started to crouch, to be level with him. I was close, his head was starting to disappear. I gave my all to reach him, then slid on my stomach. My hand just met his before he went completely underneath, taking me with him.

Falling through Abyss didn't seem as bad as one might think. It was a bit creepy and gave you chills, but it wasn't terrifying. You seemed to be in a never-ending cylinder of black and indigo checker board with rapid wind blowing at you from the intensity of falling. The fall was actually pleasant in a way. The breeze revealing some of my stress. My hand was still firmly gripping Oz's. Oz seemed to be out cold, though. He was breathing, but he wasn't awake, and his body was limp. I pulled him closer towards me, wrapping my arm around his petite boy body. I shoved my face in his shoulder.

_I'm so glad I didn't loose you. You're still with me._

I kept hugging him until we crashed onto the red and black checkered floor of the Abyss, where I blacked out.

Oz

I wake up sore all over and find myself in Abyss. When did I come here? Wasn't I in the mansion? I remember Olive-chan running to me.

I lifted my hand to rub my head, but it was heavy and moist. I look and see that Olive-chan's here too. Did she really fall down here with me? But why? Why would she fall down with me? Why didn't she leave when she had the chance? Why didn't she just stay put and try to find a different way to get me out of Abyss with Gil? She did nothing to be here. I nudged her with my other hand. She groaned and shifted her head, but didn't wake up.

"Olive-chan?" I softly called out to her. She stirred again, but didn't wake up.

"So the girl followed you here? How sweet."

That voice..who is it? I don't recognize it. I turn and see a man with black hair, and red eyes that are to be feared of. His grin was sly, and he seemed to be floating on air, sitting on it like a chair.

"But, I've always liked things that were more sour."

"Who are you?" I asked. I stretched out my arm in front of Olivia to guard her.

"Me? I'm no one too special. I'm just another illegal contractor like you. My name's Izanagi. But that's not too important." He crossed his legs. I don't like this guy. I can tell he has something to do with this.

"I'm amazed she was able to get through here. She does hold quite a bit of power. I thought it'd be too much for her to get here. You must be one special kid to get her here, boy."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked through my teeth, This guy gave me a bad feeling. I don't like him. He just gives off an aura of antagonist.

"So you don't know? Well, this will be interesting won't it?"

"What do you mean by that?"

Olivia started to wake up then.

"Oz? What's going on?" she asked me dazed.

"Wakey-wakey little lady," Izanagi seductively said to her. "How's that power of yours working? How's the family?"

Olivia just gaped at him. She looked like she'd just been slapped across the face.

Olivia

Why would he say such a thing to me? How does this guy know about my family? His handsome smirk was terrifying. It made him seem scarier than any other chain I've seen the past few weeks with Oz and Alice and Gilbert.

"Why would you say that?" I quietly asked, staring at the floor I was laying on. I couldn't stand the let anyone see my face.

"What? I just want to know how your family's doing. Is it such a sin?"

"You monster...it is sin!" I cried. I felt Oz place his hand gently on my shoulder to calm me. His hand was warm and friendly.

"Oh, but it's nothing to the sin you've committed my dear. Don't tell me you can't remember."

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about!"

"You don't?" He smirked once again. "I'd figured that. My dreams have been crushed. What a pity. I was hoping my little lady would remember."

"Remember what?" I hesitated to say. I felt my throat go dry as I barely breathed out the words. The fact that he called me "his little lady" scared the crap out of me. I'm no one's little lady! Except maybe...

"You're not really who you think you are."

I gasped, but I still was having trouble breathing. I heard Oz let out a slight sound of shock as well.

"What do you mean?" he asked the man angrily. Did he do something to Oz while I was out to hate him so much?

"I thought it was pretty self-explanatory. She's not who she thinks she is, or who you think she is. Truth is, she's not even her own person."

I gasped again. What did he mean? I''m obviously my own person! I have a mind of my own! And my own body! And I can talk and move and feel however I want by my own free will! I felt Oz's emerald eyes on me in confusion. I could feel him trying to look into my emotions, to try and figure me out. But there's no way he could if I can't even figure out myself.

"The reason you have this power is because of who you really are. You're not the person you really are, my dear Katsumi."

"Katsumi? Who's that?" Oz asked in a loud voice. "Her name's not Katsumi! It's Olivia!"

"From what you two know. But from what I know, Olivia isn't even Olivia. She's a Katsumi. Katsumi Nobara. Oh, how your name fits you."

My name? I've never heard that name before in my life! Who is it he's confusing me with? This name isn't mine! Or anyone I know! But it somehow seems familiar. Why? I need answers!

"What a beauty you were as a woman. You're still as pretty now, but you lack the certain...sex appeal...that you had as an adult. Teenager doesn't seem to fit such a beautiful woman such as yourself."

"Stop it! Olive-chan's not who you think she is! She's not Katsumi!" Oz shouted at the man. He was getting really worked up.

"I'm afraid you've got it wrong, my dear little lad. Let me tell you a little story. Fifty years ago, I was eighteen years old, soon to turn nineteen. I was curious and ready to explore the world around me. That was, until I met her. She had beautiful olive skin, a feminine body, bright eyes, smooth, shoulder-length hair. You seemed to have cut it as an adult. She became on my mind constantly. I wanted her. But I sadly could not. She was out of my league. But what I didn't know was that power of hers. She seemed to be perfect in every way, but it was because whatever went wrong, she changed it! She disapproved of me, and she kept me away by her evil power. All I wanted was to have her love me. But she turned me away. Her exterior fooled me. Inside she was a sinister person. That is not only her sin, but YOURS as well, Olivia."

"What does this have to do with her? She's obviously a different person!" Oz screamed.

"Are you two really that dense? I thought it'd be obvious by now. But, I'll continue my story. Maybe you'll figure it before I reach the end." He paused before he continued. "I wasn't the only one she messed with. She led many men on, enticing them, then banishing from the world if she didn't approve, trying to create her own perfect world. Little did she know, there's no such thing as a perfect world. Everyone's idea of perfect is different. Do I have to bring up World War II? Her sin, was banishing innocent people from the world. What gave her the control to do so? So naturally, I tried to stop her. I seduced her like she did to all those other men. But we both fell tragically in love with each other. My sweet Katsumi, my little lady I called her. But sadly, Pandora didn't like our fun. I was an illegal contractor from my younger years. An illegal contractor and a selfish woman being intimate simply wouldn't be allowed. But before they captured my little lady, she did a charm of some sort. She released her power and her soul from her own body, then sent it through time. No one knew where it would go. Her body was then burned, it was useless, so why keep it? My true love was gone. I wanted her back. I resisted. I attacked. But what good did that do? It got me banished to Abyss forever, with no way out. My contract was broken, but I still have my seal."

He placed his hand across his toned chest, covering his incomplete seal from the past.

"My unforgivable sin was attacking the authorities and for being an illegal contractor. Katsumi's was banishing people left and right, of all ages and of both genders. She was God in her mind. That was her sin. But she could never pay for it since her soul separated from her body. And guess where it landed my friends?"

Oz and I now both understood. Katsumi Nobara's soul and power was me. I was an incarnation or revival of some sort. Now I had to pay.

Oz

There's no way. Olive-chan can't be! She can't be! Olive-chan's too sweet and nice and afraid of her power to be the heartless woman Izanagi just described to us. My Olive-chan can't really be that horrible person.

"You two really are dense. My little lady, even if you are a bit younger now, I'll take you as you are."

Izanagi opened his arms in a hugging gesture, and wind came from before him. They wrapped themselves around Olivia's body, declothing her, but putting the thinnest silk wrap around her figure. She was then pulled up to Izanagi, who then embraced her.

"It's been so long. Now it's time to be together like we are supposed to be. Let's continue our love where we left off, my sweet little lady."

He crashed his lips onto hers, her eyes growing huge. He started to get a little handsy, but Olivia tried her best to push him away. He saw around all her little tricks to get away, and continued to have his hands raid her body. I could tell as he passionately kissed her, Olive-chan felt violated and insecure.

"Let go of her!" I shouted.

"The boy seems to be disturbed by our love, Katsumi."

"...I'm not Katsumi," I heard her whisper timidly.

"Oh, but you are. You look just like her, same eyes, same nose, same body, even the same little scar on your shoulder. You're just a bit younger."

His hands began to slide up her body toward her chest and she started to tear up. She seemed so hopeless. I charged toward the pair, but was instantly pushed back by a force surrounding them.

"Olive-chan!"

"Forget it! She's not your friend anymore. She's my sweetheart." H stared lustfully into her eyes, while hers were whimpering for help.

"Maybe I was wrong. I think you do have the sex appeal I adore, even at this age." He kissed her once again, tears streaming down her cheeks. His hands started to slide the silk sheet off her shoulders, exposing her body even more. I was stuck I didn't know what do to. Olive-chan was in such a bad position, and I can't do anything to help her!

_Why her? WHY HER? Olive-chan...I'm sorry I can't do anything. _

I felt terrible, worthless. Before my eyes, the girl I like is getting kissed by her past-life lover, and she can't do anything about it. While her friend is just sitting here helpless and can't do anything.

Which one of us are in the better position?

**AHA! ANOTHER CHAPTER! I HAVE SUCCEDED! AND SCHOOL'S ALMOST OUT! SUMMER WRITING! AND MY ATTEMPT TO BE FIT AND LESS FAT! I WANT EVER SO BADLY TO COSPLAY RIN KAGAMINE! Yeah, but things changed quickly here, eh? Hopefully the wait wasn't too bad for you guys. I'm so sorry for the long update. But I hope you enjoyed the chapter! ^^**


	10. Chapter 9 : Protection and Help

**I figured I'd finish this story before I updated on Rin and Len, since it's no where near finished. XD And I hate seeing poor little Olive-chan in a state like that. I know, I wrote it, but Oz is in so much pain. And Olivia's helpless. I probably shouldn't have hurt her like that in the first place...but I hate when non-canon characters in anime or movies of a series are never touched. It bugs me like hell! Like seriously, if you're not important to the plot in someway, why are you even there? All the important people get hurt. But anyway, if this isn't the last chapter, the next one will be. So enjoy while you can~**

Oz

Why am I so useless to her? She's in trouble. I can't do anything. I love her, but can't do a thing about it. Her lips are touching someone else's...

Olivia

Oz, please help me. Distract this guy or something. Move! Just move to show me you're still alive! Please! Stop being frozen! Move! Please help me! This guy scares me and I need your help...please...

"Stop pretending you're not enjoying it, Katsumi-chan," Izanagi whispered as he finally pulled away. He stared straight into my eyes. I got a huge chill down my back, but I'm not sure whether it was from his stare or his cold hands roaming my body.

"I'm...not Katsumi. I'm Olivia. Leave me alone..." I am a coward. But this guy was frightening. He was roaming my body, violating me, and kissing me. He definitely wants to do other things to me. His handsome yet devilish grin scared me even more. Why can't I do anything? Come on, at least bite the guy or something! Or...

"How many times do I have to tell you before you realize? You ARE Katsumi! Her soul is inside you. You aren't as cruel as she was, but I'll trade that for the extra curves you have."

His hands began to slide down my sides, tracing over my hips, stomach and chest over and over again. This man has such a sick sense of satisfaction. He then began to inch his face closer to mine, to kiss me again. Just before he placed his lips on mine...

"Ow! Ah! You bitch!"

And with that kick I finally grew enough courage to attempt (but worked, even if I was aiming at his stomach), he dropped me out of his hands. As I plummeted to the ground, my clothes began to come back. The hideous cloth tainted with his one-sided lust fell to the ground, but my pure-hearted heather grey dress came back. Along with my white sweater and my silver ballet flats. The thin material (but not as thin as that silk) felt so nice to be on my skin.

When I reached the ground, I ran straight to Oz.

Oz

My thoughts of never saving Olivia because of my useless-ness were interrupted when I was attacked by a hug. This material, these arms, this warmth, Olive-chan?

"Olive-chan!"

"Oz! Don't let me go. I don't want to go with him!" she cried to me. "I want to stay with you..." she whispered.

"I won't let go of you. I'll make sure you'll stay here with me." I whispered back to her with a smile. After that whole scene with that guy, she needs some sort of comfort. I held her soft hand in mine. I grasped it tightly because I never want to let go. I finally had Olivia back, I thought she'd be stuck with that guy forever. Now, I'll certainly make sure she stays with me.

"You bitch! How dare you kick me? And you say you aren't Katsumi. You hurt me like she did when we first met."

"Just leave me alone! Why do you want me so bad?" Olivia yelled full of fear.

"To get what you deserve. You deserve your punishment in Abyss for eternity, but we were both banished. We were supposed to be in here together for eternity. Fifty years I waited for you! And you repay me by kicking me in the crouch! Now, you'll definitely pay! Just like your family did!"

"You never answered me! How do you know about that!" Tears began falling down Olivia's face.

Izanagi smiled in victory. He found something that hurt her.

"Dear, I was the one who killed your family as your punishment."

What? Olivia's family? They're all dead? So she's been all alone for all that time? She began to cry hard as the information soaked into her brain.

"Olive-chan, what's he talking about?" I asked her.

"Remember how I don't like using my power because of what happened the one other time I used it?"

I nodded.

"Well, the first time...my family was killed. My mom and dad, and my brother and sister! My aunt, and even my two cousins! All of them are dead." Her voice was shaking, and a bit hard to understand through her sobs.

"What? All of them? Why?"

"As punishment. My power's so powerful and effects so many that it shouldn't be used! It shouldn't have even been created! I hate it! So much! And because of my stupid actions, my entire family was killed."

"Olive-chan...I'm so sorry. I didn't understand why it scared you so much before. I never should've pushed you to use it when you were so afraid of it. It's my fault you, me and Alice are down here. I'm so sorry." Now I was starting to cry. I knew Olive-chan didn't like her powers since the beginning. Why was I pushing her to do that up in the mansion?

"You didn't know it was that bad. I should've let you know about it before."

We leaned our heads into each other's, both of us crying. When our heads met, I shook my head. Even if I didn't know it was that bad of a backstory, I never should of pressured her like that. I should've listened to Gil...

"Well, isn't this cute? Two helpless people, stuck in Abyss. Enjoy this moment, because soon you won't be having any moments to enjoy or hate! Katsumi will soon be wishing she was in hell rather than Abyss, while you boy will be relieved when I do send you to hell!"

I clenched my teeth and squeezed Olivia's hand. If I couldn't touch this guy, it's going to end. My life will be gone. I won't be able to protect her anymore, even if I haven't been doing such a good job since the mansion incident. She'll be completely helpless in that guy's clutches. He'll have no restrictions with me gone.

"Olive-chan, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you this time," I whispered to her.

"What?" she whispered back.

"You heard what he said, I can't touch him. His magic is too strong for me to withstand...but not you. You can go through his force field like it's not even there...I'm nothing against him..."

"Oz...don't say that! We'll both get through somehow..."

She grabbed both my hands tightly and inched herself as close to me as possible. I could feel her shaking as she cried, and I felt her warm tears fall on all four of our hands.

"Olive-chan, don't cry."

"How can I not cry? You're the first friend I ever had, and you saying you're not going to make it and that I...I..I just can't help myself! You can't just say that so openly like that! You don't have hope in yourself! You can't die on me..."

"Olive-chan..."

"Are you two done with this soap opera scene yet?"

That voice...it wasn't Olivia's...it's definitely not Izanagi's...who's is it?

"Alice?" Olivia asked.

It was Alice! She was back to normal! Her long brown hair, her red and white top, her black skirt, everything! She's human again!

"Alice, how did you find us? Why didn't you fall with us down here?"

"I followed where sound was coming from. Quite a commotion is happening over here. Everywhere else is quiet. And what do I find? My manservant causing trouble!"

"You don't have to be so outspoken like that, you know." I pouted to her.

"Have fun in hell, little boy!"

Izanagi let out a huge beam of energy that looked like fire. Huh, fitting. Even when he attacks, he has a bit of humor in his tone.

"Don't just sit there! Get out of the way!" Alice yelled. She pushed the two of us out of the target zone, saving all of us from being scorched.

"Oz, get Olivia out of here. I'll handle him. If I'm in Abyss, I don't need you. Make sure she's safe. Something tells me I don't like this guy for many reasons. Stay as far away from him as you two can!"

"Right. Come on, Olive-chan. We have to hide."

Olivia nodded in agreement. We both ran away from the newly-formed battlefield and let Alice take care of things. As we started running away, I noticed that the two of us were still holding hands. I gripped her hand firmly as we approached what looked like a broken tea set. The chairs were in terrible condition, the table looking like it'd collapse any second. All the little jars, cups and the teapot were cracked and scratched. Abyss, the only place that looks like a giant broken toybox.

We stopped running here, and sat on the ground, since it seemed safer.

"Oz? Are we ever going to get out of here"

"I...I don't know. Even if we did, we won't be in our own time zone. Well, your time zone."

"What?"

"Remember when I told you I was a contractor? It's because I've been here before. When I was let out, it was ten years later than it was before. So Gil's way older than me, even though I was older than him!"

"But, if you were sent ten years in the future of your time zone, wouldn't that make you ten years older even if you didn't age psychically?"

"...Well, I don't think...maybe it...but my time experience was different than my time zone..."

"I was kidding..."

"Oh, you were?"

She nodded. I felt so embarrassed. My face flushed and I turned away. There was an awkward silence.

"Oz, do you think of me differently now?" Olivia finally brought up.

"What do you mean?"

"Now that we both know that some girl's soul from the past is who I really am...that I'm not my own person...I'm just some incarnation of her soul or a clone or something. Do you think of me in a different way?"

"Of course not. Olive-chan, you're you. No matter what he says. That girl, Katsumi whatever, she sounds nothing like you. You are the sweetest thing and nowhere near as cruel as her. The only thing that's different is the number of reasons I want to be there for you. I want you to be by me so he can't get you."

I turned my head angrily towards where Alice and Izanagi were fighting. There is no way in Abyss, hell or on earth I'm letting him touch her again.

"Thank you, Oz.."

I felt a peck on my cheek. My whole mood instantly changed. My shoulders relaxed, my cheeks got hot, and I felt tempted to peck her cheek back. I placed my fingertips where her lips pecked my cheek.

"You're a great friend." she finished.

Olivia

I don't know why I did that. All I know is that I did. I kissed him on the cheek. I felt so much gratitude and compassion, I had to owe him somehow. When you're stuck in Abyss, there's not much you can give a person. It seems that was the best I could've done. But by the look on Oz's face, it seems like I did something wrong. I probably made things more awkward then they needed to be. Now what are we gonna do? The two of us are stuck here by ourselves until who knows when and I messed it up by that stupid little kiss I planted.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered, mostly to myself.

"Oh no! Olive-chan, don't be! It was just uh, uh, unexpected! Yeah! Unexpected!" His face was red as a beet. And his seemed really stressed and sweaty.

"I made you weird..."

"No! It's just that I didn't think you'd do that."

"I don't know why I did that...I just felt ungrateful for all you do for me. And since we're in Abyss, I just..."

"Oh, I see. I get it."

Why does he seem so discouraged? He looked like he was trying to spare my feelings before, even though I don't love him. Now he seems almost disappointed that I said all of that.

I can tell this is going to be a long wait for Izanagi's defeat.

Or maybe not...

Out of nowhere we heard a huge boom come from the battlefield. Both Oz and I stood up. He grabbed my hand again. It surprised me. It seems like he always tries to immediately hold it. But he said he wasn't going to let go after Izanagi basically raped me in front of him. Maybe he's doing it for my sake.

I inched myself closer to him, and I felt protected. Out of whatever instinct I gained over the past couple weeks, I placed my free hand on his shoulder.

"Olive-chan, let's move."

"Right."

I started the way towards Alice, but Oz started in the opposite direction. If we weren't holding hands, we would've kept going our separate ways.

"Why are you going towards them? Alice told me to get you away from them."

"But, I sense that something's wrong. We need to go back."

Oz didn't argue, but sighed and followed me. We ran back towards Alice and Izanagi, and found Alice face down on the ground.

"Alice!" I ran towards my friend to help her.

"Olivia don't! Stop! Get away!" she cried.

It was too late, even at that moment. Izanagi had aimed a laser beam that I could tell was painful and meant to kill someone, and I landed on the target zone. The beam was coming closer, and I braced myself for the pain until I heard it hit a target, but didn't feel any pain at all. I opened my shut eyes and saw I was unharmed, but I saw Oz on the ground in front of me in a pool of blood.

Oz sacrificed himself for me...

"OZ!"

** Computer...was being so slow towards the end...I need a new battery. Anyway, 2nd chapter I wrote with Oz being in trouble at the end. But anyway, next chapter is definitely the last chapter. Oh, Olivia! Darn you! You said you don't love Oz! How's this a romance if it's one-sided! What am I saying? I write one-sided romance fanfics all the time! XD But this is different! I'm trying to prove that Oz isn't gay! (But mostly it's because I have a crush on him and don't want him to be gay so I can "claim" him). XD Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't worry, the next chapter will come soon. :) **


	11. Chapter 10 : True Relationships

**It's finally here! THE FINAL CHAPTER! WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO OZ? IS HE OKAY? WILL IZANAGI STEAL OLIVIA AWAY AND RAPE HER AGAIN? WHAT ABOUT GIL? WHAT HAS HE BEEN DOING THE WHOLE TIME? Wow...I just realized how little I put Gilbert into this story...oops. Oh, well. Sorry Gilbert. OH! If you haven't listened to Oz's character song, DO IT NOW! RIGHT NOW! STOP READING THIS AND LISTEN TO IT! I was listening to it yesterday and it reminded me of this story! :D Okay, I'll stop. Just read...**

Olivia

"OZ!"

Oz got shot by that laser. While I was helping Alice, he sacrificed himself for me. I would've been hit if it weren't for him. A deep red pool of blood was falling into the water of Abyss, and staining his clothes. He was face-first into the water. He risked his life for mine...

Why would he do that?

I quickly stepped over to him, half-blinded from the tears blurring my eyesight. I knelt down, then pulled him into my arms to hold him. His face was pale, a few drops of blood sliding down his temples.

"Oz, talk to me! Say something! Tell me you're okay!" I cried. I could hear the sadness in my own voice. Why would I tell him to tell me he's alright? Of course he's not! He's dying in my arms right now! He wasn't answering me. I bowed my head in defeat. He wasn't going to answer. My vision was like a kaleidoscope, but as the tears escaped my eye sockets, my vision returned to me and I saw them fall on Oz's black waistcoat and his red tie.

"Oz..."

"Olive-chan..."

I stopped crying and lifted my head. I turned to my left and saw Oz, awake. His face pale and bloody, but smiling at me weakly. Oz, was still alive?

"Oz, why would you do something stupid like that! Why didn't you just let me get hit or move me out of the way instead of almost killing yourself!"

"I don't know. I guess, it's because I wanted you to be safe-"

"That doesn't mean you can kill yourself!"

"If I didn't step in front of you, both of us could've been dead. Only one dead is better than two, isn't it?"

I didn't know how to respond. Even if he's right, I didn't want him to die! I wanted to stay with Oz, and be with him while traveling. Even if running into chains was a bit scary or dangerous sometimes, I still had the best times of my life with him. He was the first person to not judge me when he found out about me. He was the first one to be kind to me. Oz accepted me for who I was. I guess it's just in his nature, he does seem to accept things as they are right away. But even so, Oz didn't see me any different than Alice or Gilbert or Break! When I first met Oz, I wasn't myself at all, but that didn't matter. He's the most kind and beautiful person I've ever met. He can't just die on me!

"...Even so! I don't want that person to be you! You were so kind to me when we first met, and you helped me when I was unconscious! You knew I was different but treated me as a friend right away! I don't want that to go away." I started to cry again.

Now Oz was the surprised one. He must've not realized how much he meant to me, even though I've repeatedly told him he was my first friend and he knows about my past.

"Olive-chan,"

"I just want you to live so we can stay together! Like before! When we traveled together and had all those fun times. It was the most fun I've ever had. I don't want those times to go away. I just want you to stay alive."

"Olive-chan, I'm sorry. I probably won't survive after that blow. I'm really weak-"

"Don't say that!" I yelled, my voice cracking dramatically.

"But it's true. I'm drowsy, too."

"Stop saying those things! You can't die!"

"I don't think I can. I lost a lot of blood, too."

"Oz, you knew this would happen. Why did you do it if you knew?"

He paused before answering me. Oz gave a sigh then smiled, then he looked deeply into my eyes.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you until after we found all of your personality fragments, but I guess if I don't now, I never can or will," he paused for a moment again. "Olive-chan, I love you." He gave me a wide smile and closed my eyes. Oz loves me? What do I say back?

"Oz..." was all I could manage.

"I wanted to tell the true you. When you had your whole personality back. I couldn't live long enough to do it, though. But I guess I did a good job protecting you."

I still couldn't manage words. Oz just told me he loves me, and he waited because he wanted to see the true me. I got a fluttery feeling in my chest, and my cheeks were warm. This isn't embarrassment I'm feeling.

"Even if you don't feel the same way, could I just...?" Oz placed his hand on my chin and tilted my head down towards him. He began to lean in to me, his eyes slowly closing. He kept getting closer and closer, until his lips gently touched mine.

Oz was kissing me.

I guess he wanted to see what it was like before he...He was gentle, and I felt so melty inside. It was sweet, like an ice cream cone. Even though Oz was really weak right now, I could sense all of his emotions and how he really felt for me through this tiny kiss. When he pulled away, I was sad. It was the best feeling in the world. Now I think why Oz reacted the way he did when I kissed him on the cheek. It's because he loves me. And I didn't do it because I was trying to be thankful. I was touched that he would do such a thing for me.

And I love him back.

"Olive-chan? Why aren't you saying anything? Is it that surprising?"

"Oz, I...I love you, too."

"You do?"

"Mhm. I didn't get it at first. But now I do. I love you, too."

That's when the light came through. A bright pink light came from my chest and rose into the sky (or whatever you would call in in Abyss).

"What is this?" Izanagi screeched. "It's so bright! Stop it! Katsumi! You little bitch!"

"My Olive-chan isn't Katsumi!" Oz cried weakly, but loud enough for Izanagi to hear.

"Olivia! Look! He's weak to it!" Alice cried.

Alice was right. Izanagi was starting to disintegrate. What is this light anyway? Whatever it is, I'm guess I'm glad it appeared. Izanagi's being defeated!

"NO! YOU BITCH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, KATSUMI!" he cried before he disappeared. All that was left after that was a single black feather. The feather floated down and landed into my chest with the light, both things returning to me. Was that feather my final personality fragment?

"Olive-chan! Your eyes are dark brown now! I think that was your last lost fragment! You're all one piece now! I'm glad."

"Me, too." I was glad. With this final fragment returned to me, I now understood completely. This piece held most of my heart's feelings. I had emotions, but my own feelings and opinions were missing. With this fragment now in me, I knew I did love Oz. I knew before, but now it was 200% certain that I did.

"I'm glad...I got to see you with your whole personality back..." Oz softly said.

"Oz, stay with me!"

"I have to go, Olive-chan. I'm sorry. But, remember that I love you..."

"NO! I DON'T WANT THIS! OZ! YOU CAN'T DIE! NOT ON ME! OR ALICE! OR GILBERT! OR ANYONE!"

Oz wasn't responding. His eyes were closed, and he was really pale. He was still breathing. I had a chance. I'll only use my power one last time. I'll decide my punishment. I know what will hurt me. I have to hurry before Oz dies.

_More than anything, I wish that Oz will still live, and travel with Alice and Gilbert again. They'll all return to their normal lives. As my punishment, they will forget about me. All three of them. Even Oz. They will forget everything we've all been through together. I wish this, more than anything._

o.O.o.

Oz

I woke up on a couch. My head was throbbing like hell. My whole body was sore. Maybe sleeping on this couch in a cheap inn was a bad idea. I look around and find Alice passed out on the floor, and Gil sleeping in a chair. Didn't this inn have beds? Why are we all out in the living room? And why does it feel like something's missing?

After I woke myself up a bit more and going to the bathroom, Alice and Gil slowly woke up. All three of us decided to go on and about to see if we can find any of Alice's memories. Good thing, too. This inn was a dump. Why did we choose this inn of all places to stay the night?

While walking around the town, I noticed something. This town was father west. Weren't we at the middle of the country yesterday? There's no way we could've traveled that far in a day, even if we started before the sun rose.

"Gil, weren't we in the middle of the country yesterday?" I asked to make sure I was crazy.

"Now that you say that, I think we were. But we couldn't have been if we're here right now."

"Then that means we weren't!" Alice barked. "I mean, if we're here, we obviously weren't in the middle of the country! It's impossible!"

"But, I swear we were yesterday...maybe I just didn't notice how far we really traveled," I said.

"You need to pay more attention to things! You'll be a terrible servant if you doze off like that!" Alice hit me on the top of my head.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Then stop daydreaming and focus!"

We continued to stroll through the town. I still felt like we weren't near the west side of the country yesterday. Maybe I was just dozing off. But it kept bugging me. How did we end up here? Maybe we..BUMP!

"Oh, I'm sorry."

I bumped into a girl while thinking. She had olive skin, dark brown hair past her shoulders, and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a grey dress, a white sweater over it and a pair of silver flats.

"What did I tell you, Oz?" Alice scolded at me. "I told you to pay attention! You're a terrible manservant!"

"Don't be sorry. It was my fault. Just keep going your way. Pretty girls like you are busy, aren't they?"

"Uh...yeah. Right. Busy."

A blush grew on her face. She quickly walked away and turned around the corner.

"Oz! You're a servant! We're supposed to be looking for my memories, not girls you can flirt with!" Alice scolded...again.

"Just let me have some fun while traveling!" I giggled. I looked back towards the way the girl ran. Something about her. She felt familiar. But, I've never seen her before. She seemed so familiar...

Olivia

Crap! He saw me! He probably doesn't understand anything about why he's here. He just acted like I was a normal girl to him. He flirted with me like he'd do to any other pretty girl. Oz...

"Are you okay?"

Eh? I looked to my side and saw Oz. He followed me! The pervert! I mean...well, he doesn't remember, so he doesn't have a reason to follow me.

"You seemed a bit troubled. Pretty girls like you shouldn't be troubled. Is there a guy that's giving you a hard time?" he asked seductively, but in a more childish way.

"Why did you follow me?"

"I just wanted to see if I could cheer you up."

"You have no reason. Just go."

"But, I-"

"I said go!"

I pushed him in the shoulders to shoo him away, and that necklace flew out of my sweater pocket. The necklace he bought me. It held my first fragment. The necklace fell to his feet, and he picked it up. I acted like I didn't notice and started to walk away. I just can't be around him anymore...even though I love him.

Oz

What was her problem? Why won't she tell me? I just wanted to help her out. Maybe she's just in a bad mood.

I look down and see a necklace. It looked pretty small. Maybe it was hers. Now I have a reason to go and talk to her. I reached down to pick it up, and once I grabbed it, it felt familiar as well. Then I started seeing things in my head. I saw that girl, and she looked dead, but walking. Then I saw her grabbing for the necklace, and me buying it for her. _Me? I bought her this?_ I began seeing her smiling and laughing with me, Alice and Gil. _We all knew her? _I also saw her waking me up from a bed. And I saw she was acting friendly towards me. I was acting friendly towards her, too. Then I saw the two of us walking around a mansion holding hands. I saw her crying, and I hugged her. I saw her unbutton my shirt and that she gasped at my chest. _Why did she do that? Does she know about my contract?_ Then I saw us in Abyss, and I saw myself running in front of a laser aimed at her. I saw her scream and cry when I got hit. Then I saw us...

How did I know this girl? All of these scenes seem so familiar! I feel like I knew this moments before, like de ja vu. But I don't remember being at any of these places. I have to catch up to her before I loose her.

I started running after her, then saw her walking slowly and sadly down the street.

"Hey!" I called to her. She turned around with wide eyes.

"You dropped this, here. It might be...special to you."

She gasped. Then she reached for the necklace.

What do I do now? I need to know how I know her! I bet she wouldn't tell me anything! What to do...wait a second. The last thing I saw was, so maybe...

I grabbed her by the shoulders as she pulled her hand away, clutching the necklace. I pulled her close, and kissed her. She started to push me away, but I held on. If I forgot, then maybe I can remember this way.

And I did.

I remembered all those scenes. I remember! I found her on the side of the road and took her to the hospital. She lost her personality, and fragments were scattered around. We helped her find them all. She holds amazing power, but she's terrified to use it because her family was murdered by a guy named Izanagi. And she's the so-called incarnation of Izanagi's lover, Katsumi Nobara. I love her just the way she is. She isn't the incarnation because she's too sweet, nice, caring, cheerful and beautiful all-around. I love her.

"Olive-chan?"

She looked aghast, and her eyes grew even wider.

"Oz!" Alice called.

"Don't run off like that! We need to stay together..." Gil's words started to drift off. He saw me with Olive-chan and didn't know what was up.

"H-How do you remember?"

"The necklace. I bought this for you, right?"

"Yeah, you did." Her eyes were filling with tears.

"Olive-chan, don't cry."

"But, I'm happy!"

"Eh?"

"I made a wish you guys wouldn't remember me if you could still live after what happened in Abyss. That's why I panicked when you bumped into me. But then you remembered me! I'm so glad you did!"

She hugged me tight and cried happily on my shoulder. I hugged her back.

"I'm glad, too. But, Olive-chan, how could you think I'd forget the girl I love?" I asked happily.

"I don't know, I'm just glad you didn't."

"Oz, who is she?" Alice asked angrily.

"They don't remember me..."

"Hug Alice! Maybe she would remember if you hugged her. You two are good friends. And try putting on Gil's hat to have him remember."

Olive-chan let go of me and hugged Alice vigorously. Alice was caught off guard, but then slowly started to grow a smile and hug her back.

"Hurry and make Seaweed Head remember you, Olivia!"

"Who are you calling-hey! My hat! Give it back!"

"Not until you remember me!" Olivia teased.

Gil snarled at her, but then got a look in his eyes.

"Miss Olivia?"

"Yes?~"

"I think my hat's a little too big for you." he teased her, messing up her hair after taking back his hat.

"You all remember me. I'm so happy! My friends remember me!" Olivia gleefully cheered.

"And your boyfriend," Alice added.

Olivia smiled. I walked over and grabbed her hand, then kissed her on the cheek.

"Your boyfriend, who is also your friend," I said.

"Oz, I love you."

"I love you, too, Olive-chan."

We leaned our heads against each other's. I could tell this was the happiest moment of her life. She thought we'd forget about her forever. But she was wrong. Sometimes, true relationships can break any punishment or any spell cast. We were living proof of it.

**The End**

**There you go! I hope you enjoyed this story! I had a great time writing it, and I'm sad it's over. Thanks for all the reviews and for liking it. :)**


End file.
